False Healer
by Genevieve Kelly
Summary: This story takes place immediately after the season two finale. A mystery unfolds in Haven as Audrey and Nathan discover a body with strange symbols carved into the skin, shortly after a stranger arrives in town. They soon suspect witchcraft or voodo are involved. However, as the case slowly unfolds, Nathan is kidnapped and Audrey and Duke fear that he will become the next victim.
1. Chapter 1

False Healer

Chapter One

A shot rang out aboard the Cape Rouge, as Nathan Wuornos stood over Duke with a gun in hand. Down on the boat's floor, Duke was prepared to pull his own gun that had been hidden until he watched as Nathan slowly lowered his and put its safety back on. The shot fired was from Nathan's as he fired a round into the crate behind the smuggler, narrowly missing his head.

Once his gun was re-holstered, Nathan held his hand out in order to help Duke up from off the floor. Duke looked into the detective's eyes for any hint of deception, but instead saw nothing except for fear and remorse; fear for what has happened to Audrey and remorse for his recent actions. Duke accepted his hand and stood, after which Nathan ran his hand through his hair, then over his face.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said quietly. "I need your help to find her. Whoever kidnapped her, planted your whistle in her apartment, knowing that I would think that you were responsible. They must know about your family's mission to kill Audrey."

"This could be any number of people, Nathan," Duke replied skeptically as they both walked out onto the deck of the boat. "Plenty of people are still angry with her for killing the Rev. Any of them could have taken her."

Nathan shook his head as he responded, "No, Audrey's getting closer to discovering the truth behind what's going on with Haven and about her past lives. They must have found out about her visiting Lucy Ripley. This is my fault."

Duke watched Nathan as he began pacing and asked, "What do you mean your fault?"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan answered. "Think, Duke. Who would want to kidnap her?"

"I don't know," Duke said until suddenly a thought came to him. "What about Agent Howard, or whoever the man is, who pretended to be Agent Howard? Maybe you're right about getting too close to the truth. Maybe he doesn't want her to find it yet?"

Nathan quickly said, "The woods where Audrey Parker lost her memories; the other Audrey Parker."

Duke looked at Nathan quizzically as he asked, "You mean where the house disappeared from? What about it?"

"What if Howard took our Audrey there to do the same to her?" Nathan continued to explain. "What if the house didn't disappear at all, but we only thought it did? It's possible that someone there has the ability to mask what they want to keep hidden."

"You mean an entire house?" Duke replied. "What on earth makes you think that's true? And even if it is, how do you know that it's definitely Howard who's taken her? You had no clue a second ago?"

Nathan looked over at Duke and answered, "I don't know that it's Howard who took her, but when I was at Audrey's apartment, I also saw the same red moss that only grows on the trees out in those woods on the other side of this lake on her porch and smears of it inside. I didn't think about it then because I am still angry with you about your big family secret of trying to kill Audrey. I wasn't thinking about anything except for killing you. Deep down, I know that you don't want to hurt her."

Duke looked directly at Nathan as he responded, "I don't. I am not my father. I'll take you across the lake. You may be right about the whole invisible house theory."

"Thank you," Nathan said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Duke asked as he started to prepare for their trip.

"I suppose," Nathan replied as he gave Duke a hand. "I have a feeling you'll do it anyway."

Duke stopped what he was doing as he looked again at Nathan and asked, "How long have you had the tattoo on your arm?"

Nathan quickly looked at both of his arms and then back at Duke as he answered, "I don't have any tattoos on my arms. Do you mean the circular maze tattoo that's on the arm of the man, who's going to kill you?"

Duke looked at Nathan's arms for himself and saw that Nathan was right. The tattoo he had seen earlier when Nathan was holding his gun on him was no longer there. It didn't make any sense to either one of them.

Duke spoke up again saying, "That's impossible. I saw it. The tattoo was there on your left arm. I wasn't imagining it."

"It appears there's another mystery we're going to have to solve after we get Audrey back," Nathan responded as they continued to get the boat ready for travel. "We'll figure it out."

Meanwhile…

Audrey awoke slowly a few hours after she had been shocked by a taser gun. As she finally regained her bearings, she looked around and saw that she was tied to a chair in the center of a cabin, somewhere in a wooded area. All she saw outside a single window was trees. She began to struggle to get out of the bindings until a familiar voice suddenly came from behind her.

"Hello again, Agent Parker," it said. "I'm sorry about the drastic measure, but I'm afraid it was necessary."

"Agent Howard?" Audrey replied as he stepped around her so that he could speak to her face. "What's going on? I trusted you. I thought you were my friend."

The man she believed to be her boss in the FBI answered, "Believe me, I am your friend, Audrey. I promise you, I am doing this in order to protect you."

Audrey looked at Howard angrily as she responded, "Protect me? Tasing me, kidnapping me, and then binding me to this chair is what you call protecting me? What do you want? Who are you really? You are not the real Agent Howard."

"No," Howard said as he slowly walked around her. "But who I am isn't important. You're figuring things out too soon. You never should have learned as much as you have; at least not yet. I have to fix things. You were only supposed to help heal this town. The chief and I had a deal."

"The chief?" Audrey replied. "You mean Chief Wuornos?"

Howard looked at Audrey as he continued, "That's right. Chief Wuornos was supposed to make sure you didn't discover the secrets of your pasts. He obviously failed and I've been told a lot of the blame belongs with his son."

Audrey firmly spoke up as she said, "You leave Nathan out of this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Howard answered. "Once I'm finished here with you, I will come up with a way to take care of him too. Even if that means he has to die."

"If you hurt him…" Audrey began.

Howard interrupted her, "By the time we're through here, you won't even remember who Nathan is. An old friend of mine will be here shortly to help me. Sadly, I can't promise you what he'll do won't hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

False Healer

Chapter Two

Audrey worked to get herself free as Howard disappeared from sight. Her wrists began to bleed a little as the rope that tied her to the chair bit into her skin the more she struggled. The rope was thick and the knots were tight, but as she was about to give up, she saw that they were slowly beginning to become loose.

It was then that Howard walked back inside the room, followed closely behind by the newcomer, Audrey supposed must be the man Howard had been waiting for. She recognized the man to be a shopkeeper from town, but remembered that he rarely ever spoke, to her or to anyone else.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Audrey," Howard spoke again. "My friend here was running a little late."

"One of my customers wouldn't leave my store," the other man replied as he turned to look at Howard. "How far back would you like me to go?"

Howard looked down at Audrey and then back over to his friend as he answered, "I need you to go back as far as her first week she arrived. I don't want her to be completely in the dark. She needs to remember that she's decided to stay in Haven."

Audrey continued to slowly break free as she finally spoke up asking, "What are you talking about? What do you mean you need me to remember that I decided to stay?"

"I'm here to erase your memories," the shopkeeper responded as he walked over next to Audrey and raised his hands next to her head. "Not all of them, but you know too much. Our boss says you know too much and we can't let you get any closer to the truth. Just try to relax. I am very sorry."

"No, please don't do this!" Audrey pleaded as tears began to fall down her face. "Please!"

Just as the man was about to close his hands around her head, a shot rang out and he suddenly collapsed to the ground as he grabbed his shoulder in pain and to try to stop the bleeding. The shopkeeper, Howard, and Audrey turned to see Nathan and Duke walking into the room slowly with their guns raised at her attackers.

Nathan had been the one to take the shot that saved his partner and as he walked closer toward them, he firmly said to Howard, "I just put a bullet in your friend here. I suggest you back away and put your weapon down unless you want to join him on the ground. I may not be so kind to put in your shoulder."

Duke kept his eyes on Howard and the other guy as he replied, "I think you should listen to him, Pal. Nathan's really ticked off right now. There's no telling what he'll do."

"Who are you really?" Nathan asked as Howard slowly did as Nathan ordered him to do and while Duke walked over to help untie Audrey. "Why did you kidnap my partner? Tell me now!"

"You have no idea what's going on here, Son," Howard answered. "We weren't going to hurt her."

As soon as she was free, Audrey jumped up from the chair and ran over to stand at Nathan's side as she responded, "I want to know why you want to erase my memories since I've been here. You brought me here. What exactly did you expect for me to do?"

Howard didn't answer when Nathan finally turned his glaze to Audrey, while keeping his gun still trained on the men in front of them, and said, "We need to take them both in and question them at the jail. We'll get to the bottom of this. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She replied when all of a sudden, the shopkeeper pulled a gun from his back pocket and took a shot toward Nathan and then at Duke.

Nathan jumped in front of Audrey and pushed her to the ground to protect her, as Duke managed to duck out of the way and took his own shot at the wounded man as he kept firing while trying to escape, but he didn't get far as Duke's shot struck him in the chest. Howard ran from the room during the distraction and escaped as Nathan was focused on Audrey and Duke was finishing off his attacker.

"Are you all right?" Nathan quickly asked Audrey again as he helped her up.

Audrey answered, "I'm fine. Are you…?"

Before he could answer, Nathan suddenly took off after Howard, as she tried to call out to him to stop him. She started to chase after them, until she stopped to help Duke, who was holding his hands over the other kidnapper's chest wound to try to save him. However, their attempts to help him were of no use as he slowly died.

Duke looked at Audrey as he said, "I didn't mean to kill him, but he was going to kill us. I'm sorry."

"I know," she responded as she helped him up from the floor. "We need to go after Nathan and Howard now; hurry!"

Agent Howard ran as fast as he could through the woods as Nathan ran right behind him. Howard tried to take a few shots at Nathan to try to slow him down, but the detective was lucky to dodge them as he fought to keep up. Just as they came up to a large, steep hill, Nathan finally managed to catch up to him as he tackled Howard to the ground, but his struggle to throw Nathan off of him caused them both to fall and slide down the hill.

"Nathan!" Audrey cried out as she and Duke caught up to them in time to see them go over the edge.

Duke grabbed onto her and pulled her back as she was about to start down the hill after them as he said, "Audrey, stop! You can't go down that way. I think that hill leads to a cliff over the lake. I'm sure Nathan's going to be fine, but if we want to find him, we need to go this way to take a path that leads down to the water."

Audrey quickly asked, "How high of a cliff is it?"

"It's high, but like I said, I'm sure he's fine," Duke replied.

"Let's go!" she responded as she and Duke ran off in the direction Duke had told her about that would lead them down to the lake.

As they came through the woods' clearing about fifteen minutes later, they found Nathan unconscious on the edge of the shore, the lower half of his body still in the water. Audrey raced over to him and collapsed by his side to help him, followed by Duke. They found that the left side of his head was bleeding and that his left shoulder was dislocated.

However, he awoke slowly as Audrey touched his head and carefully laid it in her lap, while Duke looked over his shoulder and arm. Audrey turned his head to take a look at the wound and found that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Nathan smiled as he stiffly started to get up until he was pushed back down.

Audrey spoke up saying, "Stay down, you're hurt. Oh God, Nathan!"

Nathan quietly answered, "I'm all right. I can't feel anything, remember?"

"Just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean that you're ok," Audrey replied. "What happened? Did Howard…?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Duke said suddenly. "His side and arm looks pretty beat up, but I think he's going to be all right. I'm going to have to relocate his shoulder and them we can help him back to my boat. I would say it's going to hurt, but…"

Nathan glared at Duke as he responded, "Very funny. Just do it."

Nathan looked into Audrey's eyes, who looked back at him as Duke grabbed a hold of his arm and shoulder and quickly reset it for him. Nathan didn't even flinch as it was done. Duke stood from the ground and helped Audrey pull Nathan up the rest of the way from the water and to his feet. Though Nathan couldn't feel the pain in his head, he felt dizzy thanks to the wound and small loss of blood.

"I'm not sure if Howard survived," Nathan said as Audrey and Duke helped him walk back to where Duke had docked his boat. "I hit my head on a tree branch sticking out on the cliff's edge as we went over. I tried to grab onto the branch as I used my other hand to try to hold onto Howard, but he struggled and I guess that's when my shoulder became dislocated. We both fell into the lake and when I broke the surface, I swam to the edge. I don't know if Howard made it out too."

Audrey replied, "It's ok. If he did survive, we'll find him and we'll figure out what's going on. I'm just glad you're going to be all right."

"If Howard did survive, it will be awhile before he shows his face again," Duke responded. "However, you can bet that he'll have more help and take stronger measures to make sure he accomplishes whatever it is he wants."

"We won't that happen," Nathan said firmly. "Whatever it is he's afraid of, we need to make sure Audrey can find out the truth, no matter what that truth is. I'll help you find out what it is, Audrey; I promise."

Audrey once again looked deeply into Nathan's eyes as she whispered, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

False Healer

Chapter Three

The next morning, Audrey awoke to the feeling of cold air coming through the window of her apartment. The temperature had dropped and the wind had picked up through the night, indicating that there was a storm beginning to come through Haven. As she began to get up, she turned her head and found that she had fallen asleep with her head on Nathan's chest and that all they had draped over them was the sheet from her bed.

She smiled as she looked at him, as he was still asleep. After their ordeal the night before, Audrey had taken Nathan to the clinic in town to be patched up, where he had gotten a couple of stitches to close up his head wound, his chest bandaged up because of a few broken ribs on his left side, and a sling over his left arm in order to keep him from moving his injured shoulder.

Once they were finished there, Audrey invited Nathan back to her place for a late date dinner, which they had planned to have before she was kidnapped. She decided to make him his favorite, pancakes, as she had promised him as a way of thanking him for saving her. After dinner, Audrey started to do the dishes, until she stopped what she was doing and suddenly began to kiss Nathan, leading them to making love in a throw of passion. It was the first time Audrey realized that she had truly fallen in love.

Audrey ran her hand along the ride side of his face and he slowly began to wake. He looked into her eyes and smiled as he softly said, "Good morning, Parker."

She chuckled as she responded, "You know, I think you've earned the right to call me Audrey from now on. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic!" he answered and then grew serious. "I never thought I would feel anything again. Then, you kissed my cheek that day over a year ago and I realized I was falling in love with you. I just didn't expect you to feel the same way for me."

"To be honest, I didn't think I was capable of falling in love," Audrey replied. "But you're unlike any other partner I've ever had; unlike any other person I've ever known. You have done so much for me already, but when you did all you did to find Lucy Ripley for me… I just knew. I'm just afraid that the people, who are after me, will hurt you too. Howard threatened you yesterday."

Nathan rubbed his free hand over her cheek and then over her lips as he said, "I'm going to be fine. It will take a lot for them to hurt me."

Audrey took a hold of his hand as she responded, "Nathan, I'm serious. Whoever is involved with whatever is really going on, they're dangerous."

"We're both going to be all right," Nathan answered solemnly as he got up from the bed. "I promise. Now, we should probably get dressed so that we can get to work. I doubt crime will take the day off. Besides, I have to speak with an official from the county this morning. It looks like I may be getting my father's badge back finally. I think most of Haven still stands behind me now that the Rev is gone."

"Congratulations, Chief!" Audrey replied as she followed Nathan's actions and began to get dressed.

Nathan and Audrey arrived at the police station within twenty minutes. As they did, Nathan saw that the man he was supposed to speak with was sitting inside his father's office, waiting for him. As he went to talk with him, Audrey walked into her own office and took a seat at her desk in order to begin a large pile of paperwork that was stacked up in front of her.

About forty minutes later, Nathan walked in and took a seat at his old desk in front of hers. He smiled as he held up his father's badge, just as Nathan had predicted. Audrey smiled as she stood from her desk, walked over to where he was sitting, and kissed him on his cheek, then on his lips.

It was then that Duke walked in as he suddenly backed up and said, "Whoa, I so did not expect to walk in here and see that. Wait a minute, does this mean the two of you are a couple now?"

Nathan rolled his eyes and Audrey laughed as she answered, "Yes, we're together."

"Well, what about Chris?" Duke asked. "Weren't the two of you going out?"

"We broke up a long time ago," Audrey responded. "And that is none of your business. Neither is this. Now, what do you want so early this morning?"

Duke looked back and forth between Audrey and Nathan as he replied, "I was coming over to make sure Nathan was doing ok, but from the look of things, I see he is more than ok."

Nathan looked up at him as he asked skeptically, "Since when are you so concerned about my well-being?"

"I was actually hoping you could do me a favor," Duke said guiltily.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive behind your mask of worry," Nathan scoffed. "What do you really want, Duke?"

Duke laughed as he answered, "Well, I came because I noticed there was some damage done to my boat and since it happened yesterday when I brought you across the lake to rescue Audrey, I was hoping that the police department could give me some kind of accommodation that will help me pay for the repairs."

Nathan replied, "I knew it. You never come here with good news."

"Speaking of not so good news," Audrey responded as she suddenly received a text on her cell. "According to an officer, he and his partner found a body washed up on the beach about five minutes ago. So much for a peaceful day, stuck in the office doing paperwork."

"Let's get going," Nathan said as he stood and turned to Duke. "It looks like our conversation is going to have to wait; duty calls."

Duke threw up his hands and replied as he followed after them when they left their office, "Of course it does. Will you guys at least consider an accommodation?"

Nathan answered, "We'll think about it. Goodbye, Duke."

"Wait!" Duke shouted after them as he stopped walking. "That's it; you'll think about it? Come on you guys!"

When Audrey and Nathan arrived at the crime scene, they both knelt down to take a look at the body. It was a woman, who had been stripped down to only her bra and underwear and there were a few deep lacerations in her stomach, hands, and her feet. Audrey carefully wiped away some of the sand that covered her body, to reveal a number of strange symbols that had been carved into her stomach, her arms, as well as her legs.

"What do you make of this?" Audrey asked as Nathan moved away some of her hair that was half covering her neck to reveal more of the symbols.

Nathan looked away and then back at his partner as he answered, "This woman was tortured in what looks like some kind of satanic ritual of some kind. I never thought that any of Haven's residents could ever be involved with a cult."

Audrey responded, "I think we need to wait for the coroner's results and the crime scene techs before we come up with any kind of reasons why she is here and in this condition. In the meantime, we can figure out who she is and who her friends and family members are when we get back to town and talk to them."

"All right," Nathan replied. "It looks like it's going to be a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

False Healer

Chapter Four

Over the next two days, Audrey and Nathan managed to identify the young woman as Ashley Mirren, whose body they found on the beach and worked together to locate and interview any friends or family members she had in her life, with the exception of the victim's closest friend and boyfriend, Billy Combs. He was currently missing and no one in Haven knew where he was.

"Unless we are lucky enough to find Billy, he'll end up being the next body we find and chances are, he will be in the same condition as Ashley," Nathan said hopelessly.

"I have a feeling you're right," Audrey agreed. "However, it's possible that he could be involved in Ashley's death. I'm hoping I'm wrong."

Nathan looked at her as he asked, "Are you thinking that he might be involved with this cult and that maybe Ashley found out the truth, so they killed her to keep her quiet? Ashley could have walked in on the cult performing one of their sacrificial rituals. They may also have killed Billy because he tried to protect her when she was kidnapped."

Audrey shook her head and replied, "We're still just speculating here. We still have no idea how this happened to her. No one in their family, or any of their friends, know if either of them was involved in anything strange like this, nor do they know where they were as of three nights ago. According to them, Ashley and Billy were both kind to everyone around them, smart, but that they were also quiet. They didn't like to hang out with a lot of people. With what little we know so far, my guess is that your first assumption is right."

"We might just get an answer," Nathan responded as he looked down at his cell phone after receiving a text. "We've got another body that washed up on the beach about half a mile from where we found Ashley."

"Dang it!" Audrey said in frustration. "Why can't we ever get any good news for once?"

About twenty-five minutes later, Nathan and Audrey once again arrived at the beach and headed toward their newest crime scene. When they knelt down and pulled back the blanket that the policemen had put over the body to cover it up, they discovered that the body was indeed that of Billy Combs.

Audrey looked at Nathan sadly as she said, "It looks like you were right. He's covered in the same symbols and lacerations as Ashley."

Nathan replied, "Ashley and Bill are only in their late teens. They had their whole lives ahead of them. Who could do something like this? You would think that someone, who is twisted enough to do this, would stick out living here in Haven."

"Not unless they don't live here in Haven," Audrey responded. "What if the person, who performs these rituals, is new in town? And if we are dealing with a cult, the leader's followers could be anyone."

"The real question is, where are they hiding and what if they are not finished yet?" Nathan answered.

Later that afternoon, Billy's mother had arrived at the morgue to identify her son's body. When she saw that it really was her boy, she broke down and Nathan held her in his arms to try to comfort her as much as he could. Once she calmed down, she was finally ready to answer some questions.

Audrey began as she said, "I am so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Combs.

Billy's mother interrupted, "It's Miss. Combs. Billy's father and I are divorced. He moved away to California, last I knew."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Combs," Audrey apologized. "Are you sure you're up to answering a few questions?"

"I want you to find whoever is responsible for killing my son," the woman answered firmly. "Billy was a good boy and his girlfriend, Ashley, was a sweet girl. They did not deserve this. There is no way, they did anything that would have led them to being killed in such a horrific way."

Nathan spoke up asking, "Did either Billy or Ashley tell you where they were going to be about three days ago? Did they ever tell you anything that might give you any concern their lives could be in danger?"

Billy's mother replied, "Billy said that he and Ashley were going to see a movie three nights ago and as you already know, they never came home. The only time I ever worried that Billy was in danger was over a year ago when he was so depressed that he tried to commit suicide by slitting his own wrists. My husband found him and rushed him to the hospital. It was a few days later when he left Billy and me. He couldn't deal with it anymore. It was shortly after this that Billy met Ashley and he's never been happier."

"Wait, your husband couldn't deal with what anymore?" Audrey asked. "Did Billy try to commit suicide before?"

"No, of course not," Miss. Combs responded. "Billy was sick. I mean, he had this thing…"

Audrey looked directly at her as she asked, "Miss. Combs, do you mean that Billy had an affliction? Was he one of the 'Troubled?"

She looked between Audrey and Nathan and answered fearfully, "My ex and I never told anyone about his affliction, nor did Billy, with the exception of Ashley, out of fear of what Reverend Driscoll would say or do. We knew how much he hated the troubled, almost as much as Billy hated himself."

"What exactly was Billy's affliction?" Audrey asked.

"Billy wasn't able to touch anyone with his bare skin, without causing them to become very ill," the mother replied. "He always wore long sleeves, jeans, and gloves on his hands so that his skin was never exposed around anyone. When he and Ashley became close, he told her the truth and she still stayed with him. They loved each other so much."

Nathan looked away and then back as he said, "I have one more question for you Miss. Combs and then you can go if you would like to. Did Ashley ever tell you if she had an affliction herself?"

Miss. Combs sadly responded, "The night my son told her the truth about him, she revealed that she did have an affliction as well. She felt other people's pain, both physical and emotional; anyone, who was within a few feet of her. It was very hard for her, but she eventually allowed the emotional pain to help her to help others. She turned it around to help those, who came to her, to feel better about themselves and the things around them; just like she helped my son. She was a very special girl."

"Thank you for your time," Audrey spoke up again. "Please give us a call any time if you remember anything, or if you just need to talk with someone."

"Thank you both," Billy's mother replied. "Please, find those who are responsible for killing them. Do whatever it takes."

Nathan nodded as Audrey answered, "You have our word."

After she left, Nathan turned to Audrey and said, "It's possible that whoever is responsible for killing both Ashley and Billy, that they are targeting the 'Troubled.' If I'm right, we could have a serious problem on our hands."

"If we were to warn those with afflictions that they may be the target of what looks to be a serial killer, then we could cause a panic to spread all throughout Haven," Audrey responded. "We have to do all we can to make sure that doesn't happen."


	5. Chapter 5

False Healer

Chapter Five

Much later that evening, Audrey walked into hers and Nathan's office at the jail and found that Nathan was looking at something on his computer screen. He appeared deep in thought because he didn't notice Audrey as she walked in and when she walked over and bent down to give him a kiss on his cheek, he was startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Audrey said when he jumped. "What is it you're looking at so closely?"

"I've been searching for any information on what the symbols carved into the kids' bodies might mean," Nathan answered. "I've found a few of the symbols, but not many. They appear to be voodoo, but I'm not really sure. What time is it?"

Audrey replied, "It's eleven-thirty. You were supposed to meet me for dinner at Duke's place over an hour ago."

Nathan looked at his watch as he responded, "I'm sorry, Parker; Audrey. I didn't mean to get so caught up in this. I just wanted to…"

"You don't have to apologize," Audrey said quickly. "This case is getting to me too. If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't there to meet you either. I've just come back from speaking with Ashley Mirren's mother and father. I explained to them what we learned from Miss. Combs. They had about the same to say about Billy, as his mother said about Ashley. They were good kids."

"I know," Nathan replied as he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I realized that if Billy was killed before Ashley, then she most likely suffered his death, as well as her own. I can't… I went to speak with the owner of the theater earlier to see if he recognized either Ashley or Billy, but he said they never came to the movies three nights ago. Either they were taken before they made it to the theater, or they lied to their parents about where they were going that night. I'm guessing it's the latter. They left home pretty early."

Audrey sat down at her desk and placed her hand over one of his as she said, "We'll find out who did this, Nathan. If they did lie about where they were going, where could they possibly have gone that they wouldn't want their parents to know about?"

Nathan answered, "I'm not sure. Wherever they went, not even their friends knew. There has to be something that will give us a lead."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing more we can do about it tonight," Audrey said. "We'll pick it up again in the morning. I'm sure Duke's probably still at his restaurant cleaning up. How about we go bother him and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good," Nathan agreed as he stood, followed by Audrey.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Duke was inside behind the bar, drying the glasses as he put them away. As Audrey and Nathan walked in, Duke accidentally dropped one of the glasses, causing it to shatter on the floor at his feet.

Duke scoffed and then bent down to pick up the pieces as he spoke up saying, "You know, that's just what I needed tonight. Thank you, thank you very much. You do realize how late it is and that I'm closed, don't you?"

"We were hoping that you'd be willing to make an exception for tonight," Audrey replied. "We've been working really hard on this case and we're tired."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to feel sympathy for you?" Duke asked as Nathan glared at him and Audrey just smiled. "Fine, I can cook something up for you. Just don't expect me to do this for you all the time. Also, you better leave me a good tip. I'm doing you a big favor."

Nathan smiled as he responded, "Just be sure not to spit in my food and I might just do that."

Audrey said, "We'll take a couple of burgers. Thank you, Duke."

"I heard about the two bodies you found down on the beach," Duke called out as he disappeared into the kitchen to prepare their food. "Did you identify them yet?"

"Yeah, their names were Ashley Mirren and Billy Combs," Audrey answered as Duke walked back out and then showed him their pictures. "Did you know them at all?"

Duke nodded as he replied, "I've seen them in here a few times. They were in here about three days ago I think. They seemed withdrawn, but they seemed like they were good kids."

Nathan responded, "We've been hearing that from everyone, who knew them. When they were in here last, did you notice anything strange about them, or anyone watching them by any chance? Three days ago is when they disappeared and then were killed."

"Now that you mention it, there was someone strange in here the other day," Duke answered after he disappeared into the kitchen again and then came back out with their dinner. "There were two of them actually. I've never seen them around Haven before. They kept eying your victims, but I didn't think anything of it. They seemed harmless; creepy, but harmless."

"Creepy in what way?" Audrey asked. "Can you describe them?"

Duke thought for a moment and then replied, "One of them was short, Black, and he had a large scar under his right eye that went under his nose to his upper lip. The other one looked like his bodyguard. He was a huge White man and bald. They were both ugly. They left about a half hour before the kids did. That's all I know."

Nathan looked at Audrey and said, "They might be worth checking out. We should go around asking anyone if they've seen them around. We can at least ask them some questions if we can find them."

"But we have no reason to suspect them," Audrey responded skeptically. "And we have no cause to question them."

"I'm not saying that we have to question them about their whereabouts or anything," Nathan replied. "We can just ask them if they recognize Ashley and Billy and if they've seen them recently."

Audrey nodded and answered, "Fine, but tomorrow morning. I'm exhausted. Would you like to come upstairs with me, or…"

Duke picked up their dirty dishes and said, "I'm out of here. I don't know how the two of you even ended up together, but…"

"Nor is it any of your business," Nathan interrupted. "Thank you for dinner and for the information."

"Right, you're welcome," Duke responded. "Don't make this a habit."

Nathan grinned, then, turned to Audrey as they left the restaurant, and said, "I'd like to come up with you, but…"

Audrey stopped him and asked, "What's wrong, Nathan?"

"This case is just bothering me," he answered. "It's going to get worse before we can do anything. Whoever killed Ashley and Billy, they are not done yet. I just need some time alone to think. At least, until this case is over."

"Nathan, please don't shut me out," Audrey pleaded as she put her hands on both sides of his face. "I am not just your partner anymore. I want you to know that you can come to me with anything. I want to be with you."

Nathan bent down and kissed her gently, then, he followed her inside, but they didn't speak anymore that night. Instead, they just lied down on her bed in each other's arms and fell asleep. This case was draining them both to the point of exhaustion and they still had a long road ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

False Healer

Chapter Six

The next morning, Audrey and Nathan woke up later than they had planned to. Nathan was the first to wake and as he did, he got up and began to get ready as quietly as he could so that he wouldn't disturb Audrey. She woke up, just as he turned off her shower and stepped out of the bathroom.

She was the first to speak up as she said, "Good morning. How are you Feeling?"

Nathan quietly answered, "I'm all right. I think I'm just anxious to get out and find our two suspects. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You know, you need to stop apologizing for every little thing," Audrey replied. "I need to get up anyway so that we can get going."

"All right," he responded. "So, is this going to become a regular thing; me sleeping over?"

Audrey smiled as she answered, "It can be if you want it to be. Unless, you invite me back to your place. We are together now, aren't we? I mean, boyfriend, girlfriend?"

He chuckled as he nodded and replied, "I suppose we are. If that's what you really want?"

"Of course it's what I want, Nathan," she responded as she got up from her bed and walked over to stand in front of him so that she could place a comforting hand on his cheek. "As I told you, you're not just my partner to me either."

"Ok," he said and then kissed her on her lips. "I think we should probably get going. I'll go down and grab us something to eat on the run, while you get ready. See you downstairs."

Audrey watched him leave and then ran into the bathroom to quickly get washed up and dressed. As she finished and came down, she found Nathan was waiting for her by his truck, with two coffees and a bag in his hands. When she looked inside the bag, she saw he had gotten her a blueberry muffin, as well as one for himself.

After she got into his truck and took their breakfast from him, Nathan got behind the wheel and began to drive toward the center of town so that they would be able to speak with both Vince and Dave at the newspaper. If anyone knew any information that could help them locate their suspects, it would be the Teagues brothers. They knew a lot about almost everything in Haven.

When they arrived at the newspaper office, they found the brothers arguing over something trivial, just like they always were. Nathan loudly cleared his throat in order to get their attention and when Vince and Dave looked up at them, they quickly stood, walked over to them, and began to shake both of their hands wildly.

As they did so, Nathan quizzically asked, "What are you two doing?"

Vince quickly let go of Nathan's hands and answered sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"We're just happy to hear that the two of you are together," Dave said as he followed suit and quit shaking Audrey's hands.

"Let me guess, you heard the news from Duke," Nathan replied.

Dave nodded and responded, "Yes. It's unexpected for sure and we aren't exactly sure that it is such a good thing, but…"

Audrey interrupted, "What do you mean that you don't think us being together is a good idea? It really isn't any of your business."

"Audrey's right," Nathan said firmly.

"Of course," Vince replied. "We're just concerned that your relationship might interfere with your search for the answers you're looking for."

Audrey responded, "Nathan's been helping me. Our being together won't interfere with anything. Now, we need to ask you if you've seen two men that are new I town; one, who is Black, is short, and has a long scar under his right eye, and the other, who is big, White, and bald? We need to ask them a few questions."

Dave asked, "I take it this has something to do with the young couple the two of you found on the beach a few days ago?"

"That's right," Nathan answered. "Do you know where we can find these men?"

"You can try the old farmhouse on the edge of the woods, just north outside of town," Vince replied. "It has been abandoned for years, up until a little over a week ago. Men, who fit that description, moved in there. They don't appear to be friendly, so we have yet to introduce ourselves."

Nathan responded, "So we've been told."

Nathan and Audrey headed toward the door as she quickly said, "Thank you, guys. You've been a big help as always."

Nathan and Audrey had arrived at the farmhouse within fifteen minutes and as they did, they found that there were at least five other cars parked outside and there was a group of people standing nearby, including their suspects, in the middle of a heated argument.

"It looks like somebody's having a party," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go crash," she replied. "It looks like they could use a break."

When she and Nathan got out of their truck and headed over to the group, everyone stopped talking all together and stared at them. The bigger man of the two they had been looking for did indeed look like the smaller man's bodyguard, as he was a good two feet taller than he was. He walked through the crowd of people, to stand next to the smaller man with the scar as Audrey and Nathan walked up.

Audrey was the first to speak up saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I'm Special Agent Parker and this is my partner, Detective Wuornos of Haven PD. We'd like to ask you and your friends a few questions if we may."

The Black man nodded as he answered with an African accent, "My name is Abassi Bomani and this is my oldest friend, Sandri Taymor. Everyone else here are friends of mine as well. What can I do for you, detectives?"

"We were wondering if you recognize these two teenagers?" Nathan asked as he pulled out their pictures from inside his coat's pocket. They were both found dead on the beach a few days ago. A witness said that you and Mr. Taymor here were at a restaurant at the same time they were on the day they were killed. Do either of you remember them?"

"They look vaguely familiar, but I'm afraid we were too deep in conversation to notice," Abassi responded.

Audrey asked, "You didn't happen to overhear any part of their conversation; anything that might have stood out to you?"

Taymor spoke up brusquely saying, "Abassi told you all we know. Now, I suggest you leave. We were preparing for a meeting."

"I appreciate your time," Audrey responded. "We'll be back if we have any more questions. Welcome to Haven."

"Have a good day, detectives," Abassi replied.

As they walked back to the truck, Nathan spoke to Audrey softly saying, "Abassi acted too smug. They're involved in this and my guess is that Abassi is the leader."

Audrey nodded as she answered, "I have a feeling you're right, but again, we've got no grounds to search the house. We need some kind of evidence that will point us in the right direction."

"For now, we can have some of the other officers keep an eye of them," Nathan responded. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll give us what we need on their own."

As they drove away, one of the men standing in the crowd walked over to Abassi and Sandri as he said, "I think we may have an answer to our problem, Sir."

"What problem are you referring to?" Taymor asked.

"The people, who have come to us looking to be free from their afflictions are dying because the cleansing ritual takes so long and they cannot withstand the excruciating pain that it takes, am I right?" the man responded.

Abassi shook his head as he replied, "We've got three deaths on our hands because these 'troubles' as the Reverend called them, are more than just any disease or curse that I've been able to save people from in the past. You think you have an answer for this?"

A woman next to him spoke up as she answered, "The officer, who just left here, Nathan Wuornos; he is one of the 'Troubled.' His affliction is that he has no feeling throughout his entire body. He cannot feel the sun, cannot feel heat or cold, he cannot feel another's touch, but most of all, he cannot feel pain. If we are going to find a way to save these poor people, Nathan is the key."

"Officer Wuornos did not strike me as a man, who would volunteer to join us, especially after learning that we are responsible for those two children; not to mention the man, whose body they haven't found yet," Abassi said sadly. "What happened to the lovers and our last volunteer was tragic, but it was for a righteous cause. I want to save these people more than anything, but I cannot force a man against his will and I cannot condone kidnapping, especially that of an officer of the law. We are not evil."

"I am afraid it is the only way, My Friend," Sandri responded with less sincerity as he didn't really care what happened to these people; only the money they were willing to pay them to be free of their pain. "Leave it to me. We will save these people. You will save these people."

Abassi looked over at Sandri and answered, "Very well, make it happen. Bring Officer Wuornos to me."


	7. Chapter 7

False Healer

Chapter Seven

A few hours later, Nathan received a call, telling him that another body has been found thanks to a woman walking her dog along the beach, but instead of it washing up from the ocean, the man had been buried deep in the sand. His body was more decomposed than the others, which meant that he had been killed some time before they were.

A large crowd had gathered around the crime scene by the time Nathan and Audrey had arrived. Most of them were fearful citizens, some of them were trying to take pictures of the body as the officers tried to maintain crowd control, but one person at the scene wasn't there to look at the body. Instead, the man began to watch Nathan as he arrived with his partner and began to examine the body.

"This is Tom Baker, a bookkeeper in the town's library," Nathan said. "I didn't know him very well, but I know that he is one of the 'Troubled.' He could read the minds of those, who were within a few feet of him. It's why he kept to himself. He had no one. They are definitely targeting the 'Troubles."

"Tom must be the first death, due to the amount of decomposition," Audrey responded. "How many more are we going to find before we stop this?"

Nathan shook his head and replied, "The question I want to know the answer to is, how does this cult know which of us have an affliction? Most people knew that Tom could read minds, which is why no one ever went around him, but Ashley and Billy never told anyone, but each other and their parents. I doubt they ever said anything to anyone. And how did they even know to come here to Haven in the first place?"

Audrey answered as they both stood and walked around the area of the body, "What if the Rev had something to do with this? He's always wanted to get rid of the 'Troubled.' It's possible that he put this in motion before he died. You know that if anyone had a way of discovering this town's secrets, it was him."

"I have a feeling you're right," Nathan responded. "Let's get back to the jail. The first officer we assigned to keep an eye on Abassi and Taymor should have gotten back by now."

"You told the officers to call you if they noticed anything strange about their comings and goings," she replied. "They've done nothing suspicious so far, Nathan. But like I said, we will stop this. We will get justice for Ashley, Billy, and Tom, and any others they may have hurt."

Nathan ran his hand over his face in frustration and then started to walk away until Audrey stopped him as she held him in a hug. When the man, who had come to the beach to observe Nathan, saw that he was about to leave, he quickly moved away from the crowd he was standing in and once he was sure he was out of sight from any of the onlookers, he took out a gun with a silencer on the end.

The man aimed and fired his gun, directly at Nathan, making a perfect shot that grazed the left side of his neck. Nathan didn't flinch as he continued to hold his partner. Taking that shot was his way of making sure that what Abassi's other follower in their group had said about Nathan being the key to saving all of Haven from the 'Troubled' was correct. He was pleased to see that his friend was right.

As the man walked away, Audrey pulled herself away from Nathan and looked up at his face until she suddenly noticed blood slowly pooling out from a small wound on his neck and she cried out, "Oh, God, Nathan. You're bleeding."

As she quickly began to look over the wound, Nathan reached up to get a look of the blood for himself and replied, "That's strange. I don't remember bumping into anything. I suppose I could have been hit by something, but what?"

"It looks like something very small, like a bullet grazed you, but I didn't hear anything," Audrey answered as she quickly scanned the crowd near the crime scene. "Luckily, whatever it was only broke the skin. You're very lucky. How are you feeling? I mean, are you dizzy at all?"

"I haven't lost enough blood to get dizzy," Nathan responded. "I'm fine. I promise you, there's no need to take me to the hospital or the clinic. It just needs a little patching up."

Audrey finally pulled her hands away and nodded as she said, "I think you're right. It's a good thing I decided to put a first aid kit inside your truck."

Nathan chuckled as he asked, "You getting worried about me?"

"I am just trying to be cautious and prepared," Audrey replied as they began to walk back to his truck. "I know how stubborn you are about not wanting to see a doctor every time you get hurt. You are not invincible, you know?"

"Yes, I do know," Nathan answered.

Shortly after Audrey finished bandaging the graze on Nathan's neck, her phone rang and when she answered it, she discovered that it was Ashley's Mom calling, saying that she needed to speak with her right away. It was almost the same time that Nathan got a text from Duke, telling him that he had some more information for them as well.

Once Audrey hung up, Nathan asked, "Is everything all right?"

She answered, "Ashley's mother found something in her daughter's room that she said I needed to see. She wouldn't tell me what it was over the phone."

"Duke has something more for us too," Nathan responded. "He said it was important."

"How about I have one of the officers drive me over to Mrs. Mirren's, while you go and visit with Duke," Audrey replied. "It will save us time. When you're finished, you can come by and pick me up."

Nathan nodded as he asked smugly, "Are you sure you don't want to go and speak with Duke, while I speak with the Mirrens? I'm kidding. Just be careful, all right? I'll see you soon."

Audrey smiled as she kissed him and walked away to go speak with an officer down by the body, which was currently being taken care of by the town's coroner. Nathan left the beach and drove off toward the docks, where Duke was waiting for him on his boat.

When Audrey arrived at the Mirrens' home, Mrs. Mirren greeted her and offered her some tea. Audrey declined and followed her and her husband into their living room. Then, Mrs. Mirren walked away to go upstairs and returned a minute later carrying a small book in her hand, which she then handed to Audrey.

Audrey looked up at Ashley's mom and then back down at the book as she asked, "Mrs. Mirren, what is this?"

"When I was cleaning up my daughter's room, I found a diary," the woman answered. "I had no idea she kept one. I began to read a few of the passages and when I came to the last one, I found out something I wish I hadn't."

"You have no idea how hard it was for Ashley, dealing with her affliction," her father cut in as Audrey began to read through the last entry in the book. "Eventually, she got a handle on it and allowed it to become a blessing instead of a curse, but if given the opportunity, she would have done anything to get rid of it once and for all."

When Audrey finished reading, she looked back and forth between the young woman's parents and said astonishingly, "Ashley and Billy weren't kidnapped. They both willingly went to see a man, who claimed that he could heal them of their 'Trouble.' Her diary doesn't say who this man is. Is there anything in her room that might tell me who he could be?"

Mrs. Mirren shook her head as she replied, "Not that I noticed."

"May I take a look?" Audrey asked. "I promise that I won't disturb anything. I just need to know if there is anything that will help us to catch your daughter's and Billy's killer."

"Of course," the woman responded. "Take all the time you need."

When Audrey was alone in Ashley's room, Audrey took out her phone to call Nathan so that she could tell him what she had just learned, but he didn't answer, so she put her phone away and began take a look around slowly. Sadly, there was nothing else in the room that gave them a clue to their killer's identity. Then, just as Audrey walked back downstairs to wait for Nathan to come by to pick her up, her phone rang and when she looked at her caller ID, she saw that it was Duke.

Audrey suddenly got a bad feeling as she quickly picked up and asked, "Duke, what's going on?"

Duke answered in a dismal tone, "_It's Nathan, Audrey. He's in trouble; a lot of trouble._"


	8. Chapter 8

False Healer

Chapter Eight

Nathan drove off to meet with Duke and within ten minutes, he arrived at the dock where Duke kept his boat tied down. Duke was out on the boat's deck and watched as Nathan walked toward him from his truck. Duke bent over to open a cooler that sat beside his chair to pull out a beer and then offered it to Nathan as he stepped onboard.

Nathan chuckled and shook his head as he said, "No thanks. You know I'm on duty. You realize you never offer me one when I'm not?"

Duke responded, "I don't? Sorry about that. Force of habit, I suppose."

"What information do you have that is so important that it couldn't wait until later?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"I served drinks to some guy at my place earlier," Duke answered. "He was kind of drunk and let slip that he was upset about the latest deaths. I served him another drink in hopes of opening him up a bit more and it turns out that he was guilty because he was partly responsible. Then, he told me that he regretted joining someone or something called Abassi because he couldn't quit. That he was in too deep. I tried to get more information out of him, but he cut himself off and left before I could. I've never heard of this Abassi, but…"

Nathan interrupted, "I have. He's a newcomer that we've suspected for the killings, but couldn't find evidence on. Thank you, Duke. You've just helped us out a lot. Let me know if you find out anything more."

Duke smiled as he replied, "Not a problem. Now, about the repairs to my boat…"

"Not now, Duke," Nathan said as he began to walk back toward his truck. "We'll discuss it when this is all over."

"Right!" Duke shouted back. "That means the answer's no!"

As Nathan made it to his truck, he turned and shouted back, "It means we'll discuss it!"

Duke laughed and was about to go inside the cabin of his boat, until a car suddenly pulled up behind where Nathan was standing, as three men jumped out, and quickly began to attack him. As Duke ran to try to help him, he watched helplessly as the men threw Nathan hard up against his truck and then began to beat him. Nathan struggled to defend himself, but he was too far outnumbered and was quickly knocked unconscious.

Duke reached them just as they quickly pulled Nathan into their car and sped off. As they did, Duke quickly grabbed a pen from his pocket and copied down their car's plate number on his hand, then pulled out his cell phone to call Audrey. He would never admit it to Nathan or Audrey, but Duke did consider Nathan to be a good friend. He was willing to risk his life to save him if need be.

As Audrey picked up her phone, she asked, "_Duke, what's going on_?"

Duke answered dismally, "It's Nathan, Audrey. He's in trouble; a lot of trouble."

"_I need you to come pick me up at the Mirren's home downtown,_" she quickly said. "_I'll text you the address. Hurry_!"

"Sorry about this, Nathan, but you'll thank me later if we rescue you in time," Duke said to himself after he hung up and got into Nathan's truck to drive off. "Either that, or you'll kill me."

Duke arrived outside the Mirren's home in record time, where Audrey was waiting for him outside and when he pulled up, she ran over and jumped in as she quickly asked, "What happened?"

He looked over at her and grimly answered, "A car pulled up behind him as he was about to get back into his truck. Three men jumped out and attacked him, then knocked him out and pulled him into their car. I tried to reach him in time, but they sped off before I could. He didn't stand a chance. I'm sorry, Audrey. All I got was the license plate number."

"This doesn't make any sense," Audrey said in frustration.

"What doesn't make sense?" Duke asked. "I mean, I have no idea what's going on here, but…"

Audrey stopped him as she interrupted, "Ashley and Billy didn't get kidnapped. They willingly went to this cult because their leader claimed that he could rid them of their afflictions and according to Nathan, our third victim feared his 'Trouble' as well. I'll bet he probably went to this man in hopes of being freed from his as well, but why would they kidnap Nathan?"

Duke replied, "They may have seen you and Nathan as a threat, so they took him in order to make you focus on finding him instead of on them."

"No, they're targeting the 'Troubled," Audrey responded. "I just don't understand why they would lure some and then kidnap others. What do they want? What do they get out of killing them?"

"It could be they just like the thrill of killing like any other serial killer or freaky cult there has ever been," Duke said. "They never had to have a reason, just a type."

Audrey shook her head as she replied, "There's something I'm overlooking. Give me the plate number. I'm calling it in to see if we can track down the car's location. What information did you give to tell Nathan?"

Duke answered, "I told him that one of the cult's followers got drunk at my place earlier and claimed that he was feeling guilty for his part in their deaths. I tried to get more out of him, but he took off before I could. The only other thing I learned was a name that Nathan said was one of your suspects; Abassi."

"Nathan was right," she said. "Abassi is the cult leader and I don't think I'll have to call in the plate number after all. I know where Abassi lives."

"Great," Duke responded as he drove off toward the old farmhouse once Audrey explained to him where to go.

As they arrived and got out of the truck, they found that the car that had been used to kidnap Nathan was parked outside the house, as well as a few others. Audrey pulled out her gun, as Duke took out his own, and together they went up, broke down the door, and began to look around for any of the cult members.

The house appeared to be abandoned, as they looked through every room and found that everyone had disappeared. When they found that there was no threat, Audrey and Duke re-holstered their guns and began to search for any clue that would help them to find where they had taken Nathan. Unfortunately, after about forty-five minutes, they couldn't find anything at all.

Audrey banged her fists down against the couch inside the house's living room in anger, as Duke walked over next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "We're going to find him, Audrey."

She hung her head as she replied, "But will it be in time? Or are we going to find his body on the beach like the others?"

"You can't think like that," he responded. "Something will come up. We'll find something that will lead us to where they've taken him. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you for helping me, Duke," Audrey answered as she turned to face him.

Duke smiled as he said, "Hey, maybe when we do save his hide, Chief Wuornos will then be willing to pay me the money for my boat's repairs. He's going to owe me so big for this, you know."

Audrey chuckled as she replied, "I'll put in a good word for you."


	9. Chapter 9

False Healer

Chapter Nine

Once the rest of Haven PD showed up at the farmhouse, Audrey gave them explicit instructions to search the entire house thoroughly from top to bottom. After she finished, she drove herself and Duke back to the jail so that they could go over all the information she and Nathan had gathered on the case so far, hoping that she would find something that would give her a clue to help her find her partner.

After a couple of hours, she threw down the file she was reading in frustration. Duke remained quiet as he watched her pace back and forth. Before either he or she could say anything, Audrey received a phone call from one of the officers at the house, while the town's coroner, Janet Reed, walked in and placed a folder down on Audrey's desk.

Once she got off the phone, Audrey sat back down in her chair and looked up at Mrs. Reed as she asked, "What do you have for me, Janet?"

She answered, "I'm sorry that I couldn't bring my findings to you sooner, Audrey, but I'm afraid I've been too busy. However, I did find something that you're not really going to want to hear, especially since…"

"What is it?" Audrey interrupted, knowing that she was about to bring up Nathan's kidnapping.

"I was examining the victim's tox screens and found various drugs in their systems," she replied. "One of the drugs was used to paralyze them enough so that couldn't fight back. It wasn't real strong, so they still had some mobile capability, such as the ability to speak or cry out. When I examined the bodies I found some kind of bite marks in their skin and that's when I found that the worst toxin in their systems was hemotoxin, or venom from some kind of snake, but I also found drugs that help to counteract the venom's affects."

Duke asked, "Are you saying that this freak allowed a snake to bite them more than once in order to poison them, but then tried to save them?"

Janet responded, "It looks that way. Hemotoxins target and destroy red blood cells as they are transmitted through the bloodstream."

"Why would Abassi use venom on them unless…?" Audrey began to say as she thought about what she had been told.

"Unless what?" Duke asked as he was completely confused.

Ashley and Billy went to Abassi because he claimed to be able to cure them from their afflictions," Audrey answered. "At first, I thought he lied to them in order to lure them and Tom Baker to them, but what if Abassi really believes he can cure them? Abassi is a witch doctor, who's trying to rid of them of their 'Troubles' through voodoo, but because the 'Troubles' can't be cured by killing the blood cells in their systems like other diseases, Abassi's attempts are killing them because he doesn't give up."

Janet replied, "I think you may be right. That would explain why I found the large amounts of the venom as well as the counter drugs that I did. Snake venom is extremely painful for a human being to endure."

"With the amount of venom, as well as the other drugs, how long can someone last?" Audrey asked as she stood and faced the doctor directly.

"It's different for everyone," the woman responded. "In the end, it's the pain that most likely killed each of your victims, not the poison itself, thanks to the antidotes.

Duke stood and clapped his hands together as he quickly said happily, "That's great! That means Nathan's going to be fine until we find him. If this witch doctor performs this ritual on him, he won't feel a thing."

Janet shook her head and answered, "I never said that the poison couldn't be the cause of their death. Just because he can't feel the pain, does not mean Nathan won't die from the venom. He'll still become very ill. If you don't find him in time, he will eventually die as long as the witch doctor keeps his ritual up. Besides, they were stabbed and had symbols carved into their skin as well, causing them to lose a lot of blood."

"We need to find him," Audrey said firmly as the doctor turned and left Audrey's office.

"We've dealt with a lot of strange, creepy things here in Haven since the 'Troubles' have come back, but I never expected we'd have to deal with a voodoo practicing, snake charming, freaky, witch doctor," Duke replied as he began to freak out.

Audrey turned to Duke and he saw there were tears forming in her eyes as she pleaded, "Duke, I really need your help to find him. I can't have you freaking out on me now."

Duke pulled her into his arms in order to comfort her as he responded, "I'm here for you, Audrey. I promise. I promise."

Meanwhile…

When Nathan finally awoke, he found himself inside a large, rusted, old cage out in a clearing in the woods. He slowly sat up in order to get a closer look around at his surroundings and found that he was all alone. There was no one in sight, but in the distance, he saw that there was an altar made of stone in the middle of the clearing. He realized that this was where the cult murdered the two young lovers and Tom.

Something sticky and wet suddenly dripped down over his eye. As he moved his hand over his forehead and then lowered it into his eyesight to find out what the substance was, he found that it was blood. Nathan realized his head must have been injured in his fight against the men, who attacked him down at the docks.

"That's just perfect," Nathan said to himself. "Another head injury for Audrey to worry out about."

"I'm afraid that's not the only injury your partner's going to worry about by the time she finds you," Sandri Taymor replied as he walked into the clearing from behind Nathan. "In fact, there will be nothing left for her to worry about at all. You'll be dead."

Nathan glared at Taymor as he answered, "I wouldn't continue to act so smug if I were you. You won't be free for much longer. My partner will be locking you and your boss behind bars soon."

The bald man responded, "Abassi isn't my boss. He's a friend; a friend, who makes it possible for us to become very rich."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. "Neither of the families said anything about a ransom being paid."

"I'm not talking about a ransom," Taymor replied as some of the other followers came walking into the clearing. "You obviously haven't figured out the whole story yet. We didn't kidnap anyone. They came to us. They wanted to be free of their curse and they were willing to pay for a cure."

Nathan looked at him angrily as he asked, "But Abassi didn't cure them? They were murdered!"

Taymor answered, "It wasn't Abassi's fault that each of them weren't strong enough to endure the pain."

"I never wanted to kill anyone, Chief Wuornos," Abassi said as he came walking over in front of Nathan. I assure you. I only wanted to save them from their afflictions. I am a witch doctor from Africa and a good friend of Reverend Driscoll. He begged me to come up here to Haven before he died. When I learned of his death, I knew that I needed to answer his call in order to honor him."

"The Rev was not a man, who deserves to be honored," Nathan responded firmly. "And you didn't save anyone. You killed them."

Abassi grew angry himself as he replied, "They were weak and they were terrified, but they knew what they were getting themselves into. I did all I could to save them. I have never dealt with an affliction as powerful as the 'Troubles' here in Haven before, but you will make it so that I can save anyone else, who wants to be free."

Nathan asked, "They may have come to you voluntarily, but you took advantage of their fears of themselves in order to perform your voodoo. I didn't come to you. You took me against my will. Call it whatever you want, but you're a kidnapper and a murderer and my partner will make sure that you pay."

"Perhaps," Abassi answered sadly. "But by the time your partner comes, we will be long gone. I hope that you survive, Nathan Wuornos. I really do. Sandri, my friends, prepare him. I must prepare myself."

Nathan could see that most of the men and women, who were Abassi's followers, were residents of Haven as they gathered around his cage and he was disappointed that they had allowed their fear of the 'Troubled' to commit to something so evil. Taymor walked to the front of the crowd gathered around him and roughly pulled Nathan out after he opened the cage's door.

He pushed Nathan into the crowd, who held onto him tightly as he struggled to break free, while Taymor held up a syringe that he picked up from a box that was placed on top of the altar and then injected the needle into Nathan's neck. Nathan didn't feel the pain from the injection nor from the syringe's drug as it flowed into his bloodstream, but eventually the effects caused him to collapse into the people, as he no longer had any strength or mobility throughout his body.

They lifted him up and laid him on top of the altar, then tied him down with strong cords; his arms down at his side with his palms face up and his legs apart at the bottom of the stone slab. Nathan attempted to struggle as he wasn't completely paralyzed, but to no avail. All he managed to do was cuts his wrists as the cords bit deep into his skin.

"What did you inject into me?" Nathan asked sluggishly.

"Only something to keep you from escaping," Taymor answered as he tore open Nathan's shirt to reveal his bare chest. "We would usually give you a minor sedative to help you with the pain, but seeing as you can't feel any, there's no need. I may not be getting paid for you, but I will certainly enjoy seeing if Abassi can cure you from this affliction. I guess we'll find out if we eventually hear you scream out in pain. As you can see, I don't exactly share Abassi's sympathy."


	10. Chapter 10

False Healer

Chapter Ten

While Taymor and his followers worked to tie Officer Wuornos down on top of the altar, Abassi prepared himself for the ritual. Each of them took a long time to perform, but because Nathan was different, Abassi knew that this time was going to be different; that this was going to take a lot more of his own strength and energy to complete the ritual.

A few minutes before midnight, Abassi walked back into the clearing, through the crowd, and finally stood beside the altar. He carried a basket with him, but set it down as he arrived. Nathan only glared at Abassi as the witch doctor loomed over him and began to chant, almost as if he was signing a song. After Nathan listened for a few minutes, he realized that the song was an African chant.

As he continued his chant, Abassi pulled out a large, jagged dagger from under his cloak, which he wore on his shoulders, and slowly began to carve a large symbol into the skin across Nathan's stomach. Abassi slowly carved smaller symbols across his chest and then suddenly stabbed the tip of the dagger roughly into the palms of his hands and the tops of his feet. Blood began to trickle from each of his wounds as the witch doctor pulled the dagger away.

Taymor walked over to stand across from Abassi at the altar and took the dagger from him as he finished, then picked up the basket from the ground and opened up the lid as he held it out to his friend. Abassi reached into the opened basket and slowly pulled out a large snake and gently laid it on top of Nathan's chest.

Nathan looked down and stared at the snake, as it began to slither up his body until it reached where the right side of his neck met his shoulder and struck, biting deep into his flesh. Nathan began to grow dizzy as Abassi picked up the snake once again and carefully put it back inside the basket, then closed the lid to keep it from escaping.

Abassi still continued his chanting as the crowd around them watched the ritual in awe, while Taymor picked up the case that held his syringes and pulled out one and waited until Nathan was on the verge of falling unconscious, then injected the needle into his chest, just above his heart.

Taymor bent down next to Nathan's ear and whispered, "The snake's venom is meant to kill the cells throughout your body so that the disease within you will die and the serum I just injected into your heart will keep the poison from killing you; at least for now. Abassi has saved many from a number of curses and diseases by performing this ritual. Not one of them has died, until we came here to Haven. My friend has lost faith in himself. However, if he can save you, his faith will be renewed."

Nathan struggled to speak as he answered, "And if he fails… which I know… know that he will, you will have to find a new way… to make money… from behind bars. When I die, you both will be… in prison… waiting for a needle… a needle of your own."

"As Abassi told you before, by the time your partner finds you, we will be long gone," Taymor responded angrily. "It's time for us to leave you alone. We will keep our eyes on you to try to keep you alive and the chanting will continue through the night, but I doubt you'll be awake much longer to be able to listen. Good night, Officer Wuornos."

"Chief Wuornos," Nathan replied as he finally allowed the darkness to overcome him.

As the followers slowly began to walk away, one of them walked up to Taymor and said, "This is wrong, Sandri. I don't agree with the fact that he was against what Reverend Driscoll fought for, but Nathan is still a good man, who only wants to do what he thinks is right for us and all of Haven. I joined Abassi because he said that he could stop the 'Troubles', but so far three are dead and Nathan will probably be next. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Taymor put a hand on the man's shoulder as he responded, "If Abassi is going to be able to figure out how to save your town from this curse, then what's going on here is necessary. Soon, you all will be free to live in peace. That is what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," the man answered. "I just…"

"Then, you need to let this happen," Sandri interrupted. "Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded and walked away. Taymor smiled and then walked back over to stand beside Abassi. The witch doctor suddenly stopped his chanting and turned his head to look at his friend.

He softly said, "I hear the doubts among the men and women here with us. I do not blame them. Do you believe that I can save him, or do you not even care? I have heard rumors you only care for the money we have taken from them."

"I do care for you, My Friend," Sandri replied. "I do believe that you can save him. I have never doubted you, but in order to do what we must, we must also get paid. You are a doctor after all. We need money to live. My loyalty is with you always, as I hope your loyalty belongs with me."

"We have been friends for a long time, Sandri," Abassi responded. "I believe you. Please, stay by my side tonight as I continue to fight for his freedom from his curse. I am growing weary and I will need your strength if I am to be successful."

Taymor answered, "I was never planning on leaving. Just complete the ritual and I will administer the drugs needed to keep him alive for as long as is necessary."

Abassi started up his chanting once again as he raised his arms and head toward the sky, while continuing to stand over Nathan, who lay unconscious on top of the altar. As Taymor looked down at Nathan, he could see that a fever was beginning to rise within him, as sweat broke out across his forehead, down his neck, as well as down his chest.

The flow of blood from all of his wounds continued to trickle out slowly, but Taymor finally began to clean the lacerations through Nathan's hands and his feet with fresh water and then wrapped them tightly with bandages in order to stop the flow and to keep him from dying from the loss of blood. As he looked over at his friend and saw that his eyes were facing toward the sky, he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

False Healer

Chapter Eleven

Nathan has been missing for almost thirty-six hours now and Audrey was becoming more and more irritable. Duke, Dave, and Vince, all tried to get her to get some sleep, even if it was just for an hour or two, but she refused to listen, despite the fact that she had nothing that she could do, except wait for something to come up.

Audrey was sitting in her office the next afternoon, when both Vince and Dave walked in carrying a couple of plates covered with tinfoil and took a seat on the couch that sat beside hers and Nathan's desks. They kept quiet as Audrey pretended that she had not noticed them come in.

After a minute, she finally let the paper she was reading fall from her hands and onto her desk as she finally looked over at them and asked, "What do you guys want now? I'm a little busy."

Vince looked at his brother, then, back at Audrey as he answered, "We know that you're busy and you don't want to hear this right now, but you need to eat something. Duke made this up for you. He was going to bring it himself, but his restaurant became pretty busy with it being time for the lunch rush and all."

"Thank you guys, but…" Audrey began to protest until Dave interrupted her.

"But nothing," he said. "You will be of no help to Nathan when you find him if you are too tired and hungry. It is one thing to not sleep, but you cannot go without food and we know you know that."

Vince nodded and replied, "Dave is right. Nathan wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, although I know that he would be the same way if the situation was reversed."

Audrey responded angrily, "This situation has been reversed; shortly before this all started and Nathan fought with all he had to get me back."

"Yes, but he was lucky to have found you right away," Vince argued. "He didn't have to worry about going without food and sleep; you do. You will find him, Audrey. You just need to keep up your strength. That is all we're saying."

"Thank you," Audrey said as she finally gave in and took the plate of food from Dave. "I mean it you guys. Thank you very much."

As they turned to leave her office, Dave quickly looked back and replied, "Let us know if there is anything more we can do for you; anything at all."

As they left she called out, "I will."

Audrey set the plate down on her desk as she sat down and then unwrapped the tin foil covering the food. As she did, she found that Duke had made her one of her favorite meals, a Caesar chicken wrap, as well as fries and coleslaw. She smiled and slowly began to eat as she continued to read over her paperwork she had fallen behind on from before Nathan was taken.

Duke walked into her office without knocking and found that Audrey was asleep, with her head on her desk and an old case file in her hand. He was about to walk back out because he knew, thanks to Dave and Vince, that this was the first time she allowed herself to fall asleep, but before he could, Audrey suddenly bolted awake, startling him, as well as herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Duke said as he raised his hands in a defensive motion. "I just…"

"No, no, no, you didn't wake me," Audrey replied. "I was dreaming and… It doesn't matter. I can't believe I fell asleep. What time is it?"

Duke looked down at his watch and answered, "It's just after four."

Audrey quickly stood from her chair and rushed over to the jail's coffee machine to make herself a cup as she cried out angrily, "I can't believe I allowed myself to fall asleep for more than three hours! I need to wake up. Do you have something for me?"

Duke shook his head as he responded, "I'm afraid not. Just relax, Parker. You needed the sleep."

"I am sick and tired of everyone telling me that I need to sleep and to eat," Audrey said in frustration. "Do you think I don't know that? It's just that I can't… I can't do these things until Nathan is safe. We're dealing with a witch doctor, who poisons his victims with snake venom and we have no idea how long Nathan can hold on. Every second counts here, Duke."

"You're right," he replied sadly. "I…"

Before Duke could continue his thought, Audrey's cell phone beeped, indicating that she had a new text and as she looked at the message, her hand flew to her mouth and she suddenly cried out, "Oh my God!"

Duke walked over to stand beside her and tried to read the message as he quickly asked, "What is it? Is it Nathan?"

"I don't know," Audrey whispered as she grabbed her keys and began to run from the jail and to her car; followed closely by Duke, who got into the passenger seat. "A jogger on the beach found another body. The text doesn't say who it is."

"Audrey, I'm sure if it was Nathan, the officer, who sent you that text, would have called you instead," Duke said, trying to reassure her, even though he wasn't so sure that was true.

They both remained quiet the rest of their way to the beach and when they drove as close as they could to the crime scene, Audrey quickly got out of her car and began to run down to where they had told her the body had been found. Duke ran after her to try to stop her before she reached the cops, as well as Janet, who were all standing nearby.

As they got nearer, Audrey could see it was covered up and cried out as she quickly asked, "Is it Nathan, Janet? Please, no."

The town's coroner walked over to Audrey and as she put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down, the woman answered firmly, "It isn't him, Honey. It isn't him. It's someone I don't recognize."

"Thank God!" she and Duke said in unison as they both paused to catch their breaths, while he gently pulled Audrey back.

"I agree," Janet responded. "Now, this young man didn't die like the others and he wasn't buried in the sand, nor did his body wash up from the ocean like the others. It appears he was stabbed to death with a large, jagged knife and from his position, I'd say his body was thrown from off of that cliff just above us."

Audrey looked up at the cliff as she replied, "That's the same cliff where escaped prisoner, Jonas Lester, was thrown from, back when I first came here to Haven."

Duke looked at Audrey and then up at the cliff as well as he asked, "You mean the guy, who died because of those freak storms? So what?"

"I'm saying, that that cliff leads to miles and miles of woods," Audrey answered as she looked over at Duke. What do you want to bet that the cult is hiding out somewhere in those woods?"

"If that's true, it's going to take forever to search through them," Duke said as he knelt down and pulled back the blanket in order to get a good look at the body. "I know this guy. He's the same guy, who came into my place the other day and tried to drink away his guilt for the other deaths. I'm guessing he wanted to come to us with information and he was killed for it. He was also one of those, who were loyal to the Rev. He's definitely not one of the 'Troubled."

Audrey examined the body closer and responded, "I think you may be right. It would explain why he was killed differently."

Duke looked up at Audrey as she stood up and asked, "So, where do we go from here? We don't have enough man power to search these entire woods. If the cult really is hiding in there, how will we find them in time to save Nathan?"

"We're going to gather together anyone, who is willing, and begin a search, just like we did for those missing kids," she answered. "I suggest you make up plenty of the strongest coffee you've got, Duke. We're going to need it tonight."

"And what are you going to do?" Duke asked.

Audrey replied, "I'm going to call in Dwight. If anyone can be of help to us, it'll be him."

Duke watched as Audrey walked off and shouted out, "That's just great! He and I didn't exactly end on good terms the last time we worked together, remember?"

"You'll be fine!" she shouted back.


	12. Chapter 12

False Healer

Chapter Twelve

Audrey was busy gathering together a search party that consisted of not only the entire police department, but also a number of citizens, including Duke, Dave, and Vince. She had also called Dwight, Haven's own cleaner, in order to get his expertise and experience, but he had yet to respond.

"We should probably get going if we are going to have any daylight for our search," Duke said as he walked over to stand beside Audrey and picked up a flashlight from one of the desks in the main room of the station. "Most people are not too thrilled that they'll be searching in the dark."

"I don't really care if they're thrilled or not," she answered in frustration as she finished reloading her gun and making sure it was working properly. "I'm not too thrilled about it myself, but this is Nathan we're talking about. Every person here owes him in one way or another for protecting them from whatever threats we come against."

Duke watched her look toward the entrance and then turn away as he responded, "It doesn't look like he's coming."

Audrey looked over at Duke as she asked, "It doesn't look like who's coming?"

"Dwight," Duke replied. "I'm sorry, Audrey. I didn't mean to mess things up between you and him."

"You didn't mess things up between me and her, Crocker," Dwight said as he suddenly showed up behind them, causing Duke to jump. "Just between me and you, but then again, we were never friends to begin with. I'm sorry I'm late, Audrey. I've been out of town for awhile. I came back as soon as I heard Nathan was taken; long drive."

Duke scoffed and Audrey smiled as she responded, "Thank you for coming. We could really use your help."

Dwight answered, "You've got it. Nathan's a good friend. Tell me what you need."

"You know these woods surrounding Haven better than anyone," Audrey replied. "I would like you to stay with me and Duke as we search them, for as long as it takes. Is there a specific place that you can think of that would be a good place for a cult to hideout?"

"We're dealing with a cult?" the big man asked. "That's just great. Umm, there's nowhere that comes to mind. I take it this cult has performed some kind of freaky ritual on their victims?"

Audrey nodded as she responded, "Yeah, so far three people with afflictions were killed by some kind of snake venom. The leader is trying to cure them of their 'Troubles."

Dwight looked at Duke and then back at Audrey as he asked, "Snake venom, where is this guy from; South America?"

"Africa, actually," Audrey answered. "Does this tell you something?"

"I should have known that," Dwight said. "So, we've got a cult, with a leader from Africa, who does some kind of ritual with snake venom. It sounds like a voodoo ritual that is performed by tying or chaining the victims on top of an altar and bleeding them by cutting symbols into their flesh, while performing some kind of chant. My father taught me a little about voodoo rituals. He never believed in it, but he knew a little about everything. Not everyone, but most people, who believe in voodoo, use the art to heal people."

Audrey spoke up as she replied, "We're not sure about the chanting, but you're right about the symbols being carved into their skin. How does this help us find Nathan?"

Dwight responded, "A chant like this is usually sung as the voodoo priest looks up at the stars and the moon. They're symbolic somehow. I don't know why, but if I'm right, then we'll find this cult hiding out near a clearing, so that the priest will have a clear view of the sky."

"Well that narrows it down for us," Duke said sarcastically.

"Actually, it does," Audrey answered as Dwight glared at Duke. "It means that they're going to be in a higher elevation, rather than in the deeper areas of the woods. Let's get going."

Meanwhile…

Nathan awoke sometime later and saw that it was no longer night. No one was in sight, but he was still lying on top of the altar. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. He remembered very vividly the details of what happened to him the night before, as he looked down at his body and saw the bloody symbols carved across his chest, as well as the bandages covering up the deep lacerations through his hands and feet. He couldn't see or feel the bite marks in his neck, nor could he feel the effects of the venom or other drugs injected into his system, but he remembered being bitten by the snake and he was weak. He also realized he must be burning up. Though he didn't feel any pain, he could see that his body was trembling, most likely from a fever, as well as the cold.

As he finally regained his bearings, as much as he was going to, Nathan once again began to struggle against the cords keeping him tied down and realized that the drug they had used to paralyze him had worn off. However, he quickly stopped struggling as one of the followers walked back into the clearing and set down the box, Nathan recognized as the one containing the syringes.

As the man bent down and checked over his vitals, Nathan pretended to remain unconscious, while he slowly continued working on getting loose from his bindings. When the man felt that Nathan was getting stronger, he reached into the box and pulled out another syringe, but before he could inject it into his neck, Nathan suddenly bolted up as he finally got loose, grabbed the syringe from his hand, and thrust it up to his own neck as he spun him around.

"I don't know if this needle contains the drug you're using to paralyze me, or if it is the poison antidote, or even if it's another poison itself, but I don't really care," Nathan whispered angrily into the man's ear. "You're going to help me escape from here if you care about your miserable hide."

"Or what?" the man sneered. "Or you're really going to inject that needle into my neck? As you said, you don't know what's in it. For all you know, it could kill me and you're not a murderer."

Nathan struggled to keep his strength as he kept a hold of the man and replied, "Killing you in self defense isn't murder. Are you going to help me, or not?"

The man answered, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Taymor and a few of the others would kill me, just like they killed Mitchell. He wanted to go to your partner to get help for you. I wish that we didn't have to do this to you, but you're the key to saving us from the 'Troubles.' It's what Reverend Driscoll has wanted for so long. This is what he died for. I won't betray him."

The man suddenly grabbed Nathan's hand that held the syringe and thrust it back behind him, then swiftly grabbed his neck with his other hand and began to choke him. Nathan tried to fight back with as much strength as he had, but when his vision began to fade, he realized he was going to lose consciousness once again.

However, the man was suddenly struck over the back of the head and fell to the ground unconscious. Nathan collapsed back down on top of the altar, but he managed to remain awake as he looked up to see, who saved him. A woman stood above him with a broken tree branch in her hands.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked hoarsely as he rubbed his hand over his neck.

"My name is Renee," she responded. "Are you all right?"

Nathan slowly sat up again and struggled as he began to untie the cords around his feet, while he asked again, "Why did you just help me?"

The woman answered, "Because Sandri and a few of the others killed my brother. He wanted to help you, as do I. I'll answer anymore questions you may have once I get you back to town, but for now, we need to leave here now. Sandri and Abassi will be back soon and when they find you missing, they'll come after us, I'll be as good as dead, and they'll have the snake bite you again for a third time. Can you walk?"

"I'll make do," he replied as he stiffly got up from the altar and stumbled as he began to walk away. "Did you say for a third time? I only remember the snake once."

"You were barely conscious when they injected you again last night," she said. "You're very ill. I have no idea how you're even awake right now, let alone able to do what you just did."

Renee quickly bent down and lifted his arm around her shoulder in order to help him to stand again. He leaned into her as they struggled to walk through the woods, but once he got used to using his legs again, he was able to move more on his own and with less of her help. It wasn't easy, as the fever grew hotter the more he struggled to use what little strength he had left.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Nathan quietly said as he stopped to lean up against a tree in order to try to catch his breath.

She looked over at him and responded, "I'll morn for him later. We need to keep going or they're going to catch us. Are you going to be able to keep going?"

Nathan pushed himself away from the tree and answered, "You should go on ahead and get back to town. Find my partner and tell her where to come to find me. If you stay with me, they'll catch you for sure. I can take care of myself."

"I can't leave you…" she protested until Nathan cut her off.

"I'll be all right," he said. "I promise. Please go. I won't allow anyone else to die trying to protect me."

The woman looked at him and nodded as she replied, "All right, but keep moving. They've got to have noticed you're missing by now."

Nathan smiled as he responded, "Thank you, Renee."

She smiled back and then ran off. Nathan fought to continue on, but didn't make it much farther before he finally collapsed again to the ground. After failing to get back up, he struggled to back himself up against a tree and out of sight. He knew he was beyond exhaustion and that it was only a matter of time before the venom in his system would shut his body down for good, despite being given a drug to try to counteract the poison. It wasn't enough. He was dying. He just prayed that Audrey would find him before that happened.


	13. Chapter 13

False Healer

Chapter Thirteen

When the sun rose that morning, Abassi stopped his chanting as he stood over Nathan and fell back into Taymor's arms in exhaustion. Taymor had ordered a few of their followers to take turns in staying behind to watch over Nathan through the morning and afternoon, as he gently helped his friend get back to a small shack they had built nearby so that he could rest.

That afternoon, when Taymor walked back into the clearing to make sure that Nathan was still alive and that his men were doing their job of looking after him, he found one of his men unconscious on the ground and that Nathan was missing. Taymor bent down, pulled his man up by his collar to shake him awake, and began to shout at him.

"What happened here?" Taymor yelled. "How could you let him escape? How could he?"

"I am not sure, Sandri," the man replied. "I came over to check on him and noticed that his vitals were becoming stronger, so I was about to inject him with another paralyzing sedative, but he surprised me and grabbed the syringe from my hand. He was going to inject me with it, but I managed to overpower him. That is…"

Taymor cut him off as he interrupted, "If you overpowered him, how did he disappear?"

The man answered, "Someone hit me over the head from behind and must have helped him get free. Chief Wuornos may have gained back some of his strength, but there is no way he could have escaped on his own. He is too ill."

"They may have a head start on us, but they won't get too far with him being in his condition," Taymor said angrily. "Gather the men and women together so we can go after them. When we find them, we'll drag Officer Wuornos back so Abassi can finish the ritual and then kill whoever is helping him. Go!"

"Yes, Sir," the man responded.

Sandri Taymor watched as the man walked away to go gather their search party, then turned and faced the altar as he looked down at the discarded cords they had used to tie Nathan down with. He picked one of them up and looked at the blood smeared on it, then threw it down on the ground angrily before walking off to go and speak with Abassi.

Within a few minutes, he arrived at their shack where Abassi was resting and gently shook his friend awake. Sandri apologized for waking him, then went on to explain what had happened and that he had already given the orders for their men and women to gather together a search party so they could go after them.

Abassi grew angry and asked, "And what do you plan to do with the one, who helped Chief Wuornos to escape?"

Sandri looked at him as he pretended to show sympathy and answered, "We must make him or her pay for going against us, in order to maintain control of our followers. If we appear weak in front of them by being too easy, then any one of the others may try to go against us as well. We cannot let this happen."

"Do you mean you wish to have them killed?" Abassi asked again.

"I am afraid it is what is necessary," Taymor replied.

Abassi shook his head in disappointment, then turned away as he responded, "Very well. I want you to go with the search party, but leave a few of the men here with me. Do what you must with the one, who helped him, but bring Nathan Wuornos back to me alive. I must finish what we started."

His friend nodded and answered, "I will."

By the time they had all gathered together and began their hunt through the woods for their prey and the traitor, another search was already well underway, being lead by Audrey, Dwight, and Duke. Night had fallen hours ago and so far, there was no sign of Nathan or any members of the cult. The air was growing cold and many of the citizens, who volunteered to join their search, were beginning to complain.

Audrey finally got fed up and shouted, "What is wrong with you people? If it was any one of you out here somewhere being tortured to death, Nathan would be doing whatever it takes to find you and bring you back and he wouldn't complain about it. You all owe him."

Dwight spoke up to defend her as he added, "Audrey's right. You should all be willing to endure a little cold air to help save him. Or is there another reason you're so hesitant to find him; something to do with the Rev, perhaps?"

"It isn't that we don't want him to come back alive and in one piece," one of the officers spoke up hesitantly. "It's just that Nathan doesn't deserve to be police Chief after what's happened with the reverend's death. He has made a lot of us here in Haven very angry."

"Nathan had nothing to do with the Rev's death," Audrey responded angrily. "In case you don't remember, it was me, who pulled the trigger."

One of the citizens replied, "And he defended you. He's helped you to cover up a lot of the problems caused by his kind."

Audrey glared at the woman, who said this, as she answered firmly, "His kind; you mean by the "Troubled?' Just because Nathan has an affliction, doesn't mean that he sides with them. He fights to stop them when they cause trouble, just like he would stop any of you for doing the same and believe me, there have been some of you, who have caused your own trouble. I fight to do the same. We don't have the time to keep arguing. For those of you, who are willing to help me keep looking, let's go. For those of you, who aren't willing to help, just leave now."

"A bunch of ungrateful cowards," Duke said as he and Audrey watched most of the party disperse and head back toward town.

"You're right, Duke," Audrey responded sadly and then turned to those, who were willing to stay with them, including Duke, Dwight, Vince, and Dave. "Thank you all for staying. I suggest we split up, but stay close by in case we run into any trouble. We don't know how many members of the cult there are and we don't know how far they'll go to do whatever they're up to. At least stay in pairs and please be careful."

Two hours later…

Those in the search party, who decided to return to town, slowly began to trickle in and headed home to their families and to get out of the cold. A few of the officers that worked under Nathan and Audrey left the search as well and went back to the jail to finish any work they had left for the day. They weren't loyal to Reverend Driscoll in any way, but they didn't usually agree with how the department was run, especially when it came to dealing with the 'Troubles.'

A few minutes later, a woman suddenly ran into the station shouting, "I need to speak with Agent Parker! Is she here?"

One of the officers walked over to her and answered, "Just take it easy, Ma'am. Is everything all right? I'm afraid Agent Parker isn't here right now, but I can help you if you'd like."

"My name is Renee Fuller," she replied quickly. "I need to speak with her. It's about her partner, Officer Wuornos. He's in a lot of trouble. He asked me to come here so that I can lead her back to him. I know where he is, or whereabouts."

"You know where to find, Nathan?" the man asked.

Renee responded, "Yes, I helped him to escape from Abassi and the rest of the cult, but he's very ill and I'm not sure how long he can keep running."

The officer answered, "I'm afraid she's out searching for him through the woods right now. I'll try reaching her on her cell. I'll take you as far as the edge of the woods so that you can meet up with her."

"We need to hurry," she replied. "Taymor and the others are out there searching for him as well. They are all bound to run into each other if they haven't done so already."

"All right," the officer said as he signaled for another officer to join them. "Let's get going then."

Renee and the two officers walked out of the jail and headed toward the edge of the woods in a squad car, while the officer, who had spoken with Renee, made his call to Audrey to explain to her what was going on. As the two men spoke amongst themselves, Renee remained quiet, hoping that she would find Audrey and get to Nathan in time.


	14. Chapter 14

False Healer

Chapter Fourteen

Audrey and Duke had split off from the group that stayed behind to keep up the search. Dwight wasn't too far away, but he wandered off on his own when he spotted a number of different footprints facing in one direction. Audrey had found some prints of her own, but as she and Duke followed them, they discovered they led to nowhere. They were about to turn to go after Dwight, when Audrey's phone rang and the officer explained to her what the woman from the cult had told him.

As she hung up and started to go back in the direction they had come, Duke followed after her as he asked, "What's going on? Dwight went the other way."

Audrey answered, "One of the officers back at the station just called and said that a woman from the cult walked in to tell us that Nathan's out here in the woods somewhere. She helped him to escape from the others, but he ordered her to go on ahead of him because he was slowing her down. He's really sick. The woman came to us so that she can lead us to where he is. We're going to go meet her back at the woods' opening."

"If she left him to run from the cult on his own, he could be anywhere by now," Duke responded. "And if he's sick, then there's no way he was able to continue on for long."

"He's out here all alone, trying to hide from the people chasing after him," Audrey replied in a frightened tone.

Duke said, "Not if they caught him again?"

Audrey shook her head and disagreed as she responded, "No, Nathan knows how to take care of himself if he can. He not being able to feel pain is actually a good thing right now. He can use that extra strength to protect himself, even if he can't make his way back to town. We need to find the woman so that she can lead us to where she left him, now."

They continued walking, until Dwight suddenly grabbed Audrey and Duke from behind and began to pull them toward the direction he had followed a few minutes earlier as Duke asked, "What are you doing? We need to get back to the clearing."

"I found where the cult's been hiding out," Dwight whispered as he placed his finger up to his mouth in order to motion for them to stay quiet. "There's only a few of them there, including the man, who appears to be the leader. I didn't see Nathan with them though."

"The rest of them must be out still searching for Nathan," Duke continued to whisper. "It looks like you were right, Audrey."

Audrey watched the men and woman, who remained behind with Abassi as she replied softly, "There's only three others with Abassi. We need to arrest him and the others now."

Duke looked at her and then asked, "What about the woman we're supposed to meet up with, who can lead us to Nathan?"

"Duke, I need you to go and get her," she answered as she turned to face him. "Bring her back here as soon as you can. If I don't arrest Abassi now, I may not get another chance and I can't risk that. I won't let him get away with what he's done."

"All right," Duke responded. "Just be careful."

Audrey patted him on his shoulder and replied, "You're the one, who needs to be careful. The rest of them are still out there. Besides, I've got Dwight to back me up."

Duke smiled as he raised his shotgun up and sarcastically responded, "Honestly, I'm glad you want me to go on my own. I trust myself more than I trust him."

Dwight glared at the smuggler as he turned and left, then looked over at Audrey as he asked, "So, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to cover me," she answered.

"No problem," he replied.

Audrey raised her service revolver and then walked out into the clearing as she called out loudly, "Everyone, listen up! I'm Agent Audrey Parker with the FBI. Raise your hands and keep them up so I can see them."

Abassi and his followers turned toward Audrey as she and Dwight moved out in front of them with their weapons up. The others did as they were told, but Abassi remained calm as he kept his arms down at his side and stared at them.

He finally spoke up as he said, "Hello again, Agent Parker. I must say, I am surprised to see you again and so soon."

"I take it you didn't expect me to find you," Audrey responded. "What have you done with Nathan?"

"As you can see, he isn't here," Abassi answered coldly. "I realize there is no point in denying my involvement in the deaths of the two young lovers and the other man, whose bodies you found on the beach, or the disappearance of your partner. You're right, but I promise you, I did not wish for them to die. I only wanted to save them."

"Evil voodoo magic cannot end the 'Troubles," Dwight replied. "And they did not ask you to save them."

Abassi responded, "On the contrary. They did come to me, looking to be freed from these terrible curses."

Audrey continued to move closer as she firmly answered, "The others may have paid you to help get rid of their afflictions, but you didn't help them. You murdered them and you kidnapped Nathan. He didn't deserve…"

"I have saved many people from diseases and curses performing this exact same ritual, but the 'Troubles,' as you call them, are different," Abassi interrupted. "They are powerful. The others died from the pain before I could help them, but your partner is the key to finding the answer. His immunity to pain…"

"His immunity to pain is not something for monsters like you to exploit for any reason, no matter how noble a cause you think you're fighting for," Audrey cut in angrily as she roughly shoved him up against the altar and cuffed his hands behind his back, while Dwight picked up the discarded cords from off the altar and used them to tie up his followers. "Abassi Bomani, you are under arrest for the murders of Ashley Mirren, Billy Combs, and Tom Baker, and the kidnapping and attempted murder of Police Chief, Nathan Wuornos. I suggest you pray that last charge doesn't turn into murder as well. Now, tell me what you did to him."

Abassi glared at Audrey as she spun him around and asked, "Did your town's coroner not explain what they discovered when you found the others? If they did, then you already know what I have done to Officer Wuornos."

Audrey replied, "Explain what you've done to me anyway. I know he's out there in the woods running and hiding from your thugs right now, but I also know that he's sick. I want to know how sick."

Abassi nodded and went on to explain the ritual and everything he had done to Nathan as she ordered him to. The man, who Nathan had escaped from earlier with Renee's help, spoke up and explained to them how he had gotten away. Just as they finished, Duke suddenly came running into the clearing looking distressed.

"Duke, are you all right?" Audrey asked in fear as she quickly walked over to him. "Where's the woman, who's come to help us?"

"She's dead," he answered as soon as he caught his breath. "She's dead, Audrey. When I was almost to the edge of the woods, I heard a gunshot. I ran the rest of the way to find out what happened and I saw one of the officers, who had joined us in the search earlier, bending over her body and the body of another officer. He didn't see me. I ran all the way back here to warn you. He must have been a part of the cult all along."

Audrey looked down sadly as she softly responded, "She obviously didn't recognize him. Dang it! We need to get searching for Nathan, now. Duke, call Vince and Dave to check in with them. See if they've found anything yet that might help us find him. Dwight, make sure Abassi and the others can't go anywhere. We'll leave them here until I can get some of the officers back here to come pick them up. Nathan isn't going to last much longer, especially in the cold."

Duke and Dwight did as she asked, then the three of them walked back into the woods to continue their search for Nathan. Audrey made a call to the jail and ordered any officers, who were still there, to come and meet up with them once again at the edge of the woods, in order to take care of the bodies of their fellow officer and the woman, who gave up her life, as well as to take in their prisoners once she explained to the men where to find them.

As they continued walking, they soon ran into Vince and Dave, as well as a few of the others, who stayed in the search. As they explained to Duke on the phone, Vince and Dave weren't able to find anything that was going to help them find Nathan, but they explained that they had had a run in with a few of the cult members out there looking for him as well and so far, no one has found him.

Audrey wasn't sure if she should be relieved or not. What if Nathan had fallen into a pit of some kind or what if he fell over a cliff? These questions came to her mind, causing her to worry even more, but she quickly pushed them away in order to try to remain optimistic for, not only Nathan's sake, but for her own as well.


	15. Chapter 15

False Healer

Chapter Fifteen

The sun was slowly rising through the trees and Audrey was beyond exhausted after searching for Nathan through the entire night. By five forty-five, the group had slowed down their pace as they were all tired. A few minutes later, Audrey stopped walking and leaned up against a tree, using one hand to balance herself against it and the other to rub her eyes.

Most of the party slowly moved on ahead, while Duke walked up to her and asked softly, "Are you all right? I suppose that's a dumb question. You should go home and get some sleep. Vince and Dave already headed back. You can't keep pushing yourself. I'll keep looking with Dwight and whoever else is able to stay out here."

Audrey shook her head sadly as she answered, "I can't leave. I can't. He's my partner and I know that he wouldn't quit if it were me or even you out here. I realize that we've been searching for almost twelve hours now, but…"

Before she could finish speaking, a shot was suddenly fired from a few feet away as Dwight came running over and shouted for them to take cover, as he did. Just as Duke managed to dodge behind a tree next to Audrey, another shot cracked just above his head, causing the wood and bark to splinter in his face.

"What the heck's going on?" Duke shouted as one of the pieces cut into his skin below his eye. "Who's shooting at us?"

"It looks like we've run into the rest of the cult's search party!" Dwight shouted back as they began to fire more shots, while he took shots of his own in their direction. "Your man, Taymor, appears to be the lead of the pack. If you cover me, I can sneak off and take them out from behind."

Audrey nodded as he looked over for her approval, then he took off as she and Duke began to fire against their attackers as well. Audrey managed to kill one of the men and hit another, causing him to become incapacitated. Duke took out a woman as she tried to move in for a closer attack, then killed the man standing next to Taymor. An officer and two more of the men, who stayed behind with Audrey, Duke, and Dwight, soon came running in and joined in the fight, giving them a better advantage.

As they did so, Audrey looked over at Duke and signaled that she was going to head off in the same direction as Dwight to help him out. Duke nodded and continued firing. Audrey quickly pulled away from her cover and headed toward the direction Dwight had gone, but as she did so, something underneath a tree caught her eye not too far away in the opposite direction.

She began to walk toward the tree and as she grew closer, she suddenly took off running as fast as she could when she saw that it was Nathan lying up against it. She shouted his name as she ran and when she finally reached him, she collapsed to the ground beside him and began to try to wake him, as he was unconscious.

Nathan's body was covered in dirt and mud, his shirt had been torn open, making it so that she could see the bite marks in his neck and the symbols carved into his bare chest and stomach, just like the other bodies. His feet were also bare, as his shoes had been removed during the ritual, causing his run through the woods to tear them open and bleed. She also saw the torn, crude bandages covering the deep lacerations through both the palms of his hands and through his feet. Thankfully, the cold made it so that he didn't bleed out in the night.

She continued to struggle to wake him as she ran her hands over his face and neck. She could feel that his skin was ice cold to the touch, with the exception of a raging fever that coursed through his body, causing him to tremble. He had a pulse, but it was dangerously weak. He looked dead and it scared her.

Tears poured down her face as she pulled him into her arms and whispered, "Hold on, Nathan. Please stay with me. You're going to be all right."

A deep voice sounded from behind her as Taymor walked up and said, "I'm afraid that isn't true, Agent Parker."

Audrey turned to face the man and pulled Nathan closer to her in order to try to protect him as she began to reach for her gun, which she had tossed on the ground beside her when she arrived. However, Taymor raised his gun in her face and so she stopped and stared at him in fear.

"I won't allow you to take him again," Audrey replied firmly as tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"You won't be able to stop me after I pull this trigger," Sandri responded as he smiled. "But don't worry. I don't plan on taking him back to Abassi. All I need to tell him is that Officer Wuornos didn't survive the night. The two of you can die together."

"I don't think so!" Duke shouted as he suddenly ran up from behind him and struck him hard across the head with his shotgun, causing him to stumble, but he didn't fall to the ground.

He quickly regained his senses and was about to attack Duke before he could aim his gun until Dwight attacked him by ramming into him. He and Taymor fought hard, but were evenly matched, as they were both about the same size and weight. As they fought, Duke ran over to Audrey in order to help her with Nathan. Despite the fact that he was cold himself, Duke quickly pulled off his jacket and laid it tightly around Nathan in hopes of warming him a little until they could get him to the hospital. Then, he quickly made a call to the paramedics and ordered them to meet them at the woods' opening.

As he hung up, he turned back to Nathan as he looked over the wounds and said, "My God! What did they do to him? His feet look they've been through a meat grinder."

Audrey responded angrily, "You know what they did. We need to get him out of here."

Before Duke could say anything more, they looked away from Nathan as Dwight was suddenly knocked down hard when Taymor managed to pick up a large rock from the ground and cracked it over his head, then ran away. Once Dwight finally stood again, he walked over and carefully lifted Nathan into his arms so that they could get him the help he so desperately needed, as quickly as possible.

When they finally made it to the edge of the woods, an ambulance and the paramedics were waiting for them as Duke had asked. The men and woman rushed over and gently took Nathan from Dwight, laid him on a gurney, worked to incubate him as quickly as possible, then put him inside the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

"He's going to be all right now, Audrey," Duke said quietly as they watched the ambulance drive away. "You found him."


	16. Chapter 16

False Healer

Chapter Sixteen

Audrey wanted to go with Nathan in the ambulance, but the paramedics told her that there wasn't enough room for her, as well as for Nathan and the three of them. As soon as they took off, Audrey rushed over to the car she had driven out there before the search began, followed closely by Duke, and the two of them got in.

Just as Audrey was about to drive off, Dwight came up to the driver's side window and said, "You go to the hospital and take care of Nathan. Don't worry about anything else, but keeping him safe. We have no idea how many more members of the cult are out there. I'll work to track down Taymor and anyone else, who may have escaped. I promise you, I will catch him."

Audrey reached out her window to pat his shoulder and softly replied, "Thank you so much, Dwight; for everything."

She watched her friend walk away and rolled up the window, then drove off to the hospital. The whole ride there, Duke kept looking over toward Audrey, as she cried softly and remained quiet the entire way, but he didn't say anything to try to make her feel better. He knew there was nothing more he could say and that she just needed the space. When they arrived and walked into the waiting room near the emergency room where Nathan had been wheeled into, Audrey collapsed into one of the plastic, orange chairs and sat back for what she knew would be a long wait.

Duke walked over and knelt down in front of her as he finally spoke up as he asked, "Would you like me to go get you something to eat? I know that you're probably not in the mood, but it has been a long time since you've eaten last. I can get you your favorite pastries from Rosemary's if you would like or perhaps something from my place if you prefer?"

Audrey looked up and answered, "Rosemary's is just down the road. Her pastries sound great."

"Rosemary's pastries it is," Duke responded as he stood. "I'll get you some coffee as well, even though I'm sure you could use an ice cold beer. That probably wouldn't be a good idea."

"No, probably not," Audrey replied as she smiled. "Thank you, Duke."

Duke nodded and answered, "No problem. I'll be back soon."

As he left, Audrey laid her head back up against the wall and closed her eyes to try to get some rest before Duke came back. Not only did she feel completely exhausted, but emotionally drained as well. Fear gripped her heart as soon as she saw Nathan for the first time out in the woods. At first glance, she thought he had died all alone during the night, but when she found he was alive, only a very small part of her was relieved. It killed her that he had to go through all that he did on his own.

Audrey never really had a type when it came to her taste in men and as she had told Nathan in the beginning, she never allowed time for a relationship, but she always thought that if she ever found someone, he would have a personality that matched more with Duke's, with the exception of the knack for breaking the law.

Nathan was quiet and compassionate, but he had a really hard time with believing in himself, mostly because he feared that he was less of a man because of his affliction, and being Police Chief in a town where many of the people were constantly trying to bring him and the other 'Troubles' down made it very hard for him to get past. She often had to stop him from putting himself down. It was because of this that Nathan had a mystery about him and Audrey loved this about him.

Audrey was slowly drifting off as she thought about Nathan and the last few days, when she was suddenly startled as she sensed someone standing over her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Janet as the doctor quietly took a seat next to her and put her hand gently over Audrey's knee.

Janet was the first to speak up as she said, "As soon as I heard that you had found Nathan, I came straight over. I wasn't doing anything else. How are you doing?"

"Don't you mean, how's Nathan?" Audrey asked quizzically.

"No, I mean, how are you?" Janet responded. "I can only imagine the condition Nathan's in. You look exhausted."

Audrey looked away and replied, "I am, but it doesn't matter. I need to stay here with Nathan. He's in bad shape, Janet. If it weren't for him trembling from the cold and his fever, I would have thought he was dead when I found him. He could have died and…"

Janet interrupted, "But he didn't. You found him in time, Audrey."

"So everybody keeps telling me," she scoffed.

"I think you're being a bit too hard on yourself, Honey," Janet said, then stood back up as Duke walked back in. "Nathan would be the first to say so if he could. I will go and speak with the doctors and keep you informed of his condition for you."

Audrey answered, "I would appreciate that, Janet. Thank you."

She nodded, then looked at Duke and spoke up again saying, "Good boy! Be sure she eats and then gets some rest. It will be awhile before we get any news. I'll be back later."

"Yes, Ma'am," Duke responded then turned to Audrey and handed her a bag and coffee as Janet left. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't," she answered. "Janet was just telling me she'd keep me informed of Nathan's condition. Is the coffee black?"

Duke replied, "Straight and boring, just how you like it."

Audrey laughed as she took a sip and then opened the bag to pull out one of the pastries. She handed it to Duke, then pulled one out for herself and began to eat. Duke did the same as he took a seat beside her and then sat back to wait. The chairs weren't at all comfortable, but the smuggler promised Audrey he would stay with her until they were sure Nathan was going to be all right.

They soon fell asleep, her with her head on his shoulder and he with his head up against the wall. About six and a half hours later, Janet came back into the waiting room and gently shook Audrey and Duke awake to tell them that she finally had news on Nathan's condition. Audrey saw the look on her face was bleak and knew that what she was about to tell them was bad, although she already knew that it would be.

Janet spoke first as she said, "I am sorry to wake you."

"That's fine," Audrey responded as she quickly stood up. "How's Nathan? Is he going to be all right?"

"He's still in surgery," she answered solemnly. "But I'm afraid he's very ill, as I am sure you suspected. His fever has risen to just over one hundred and six degrees, but his body temperature is freezing. Pneumonia has set in and he's lost a lot of blood from the number of lacerations, but thankfully the cold has made it so that the flow slowed down enough to keep him alive. As for the venom, it's stronger than whatever drugs the cult used to counteract the poison. The doctors are doing all they can for him, but…"

Audrey cut in, "But it's too soon to tell if he's going to make it. When can I see him?"

Janet replied, "It will be very soon now. They'll be moving him into a private room before too long."

"Thank you for telling us," Audrey said.

"You're welcome," she responded and then turned to leave.

Forty-five minutes later, Audrey and Duke were guided to Nathan's room by one of the doctors, who then left in order to give them privacy. Audrey slowly walked over to the bed and gently took his bandage covered hand in hers, while Duke moved to the opposite side of the bed and stared at the man, who was slowly becoming his friend.

He was hooked up to several machines and had tubes sticking out, one from under his nose to help him breathe, and others sticking out from both of his arms to pump into him the necessary drugs needed in hopes of keeping him alive. Audrey ran her free hand through his hair, then across his cheek. Despite his temperature being so high, his skin still felt cold to her touch. As she noticed the large bandage that covered the snake bites on the right side of his neck, she let go of his hand and pulled down the heavy blanket covering his body in order to take a look at the multiple bandages now covering the wounds across his chest, stomach, and through his feet.

She carefully covered him back up and then looked up at Duke and asked, "Would you mind giving me a few minutes alone with him?"

Duke nodded and answered, "Of course. Take all the time you need. I think I'll go home, take a shower, and get some sleep, that is, if that's all right with you. I can take watch outside if you'd like?"

"No, that isn't necessary," Audrey replied. "You've already done more than enough. You have no idea how grateful I really am."

"Hey, what can I say?" Duke responded as he smiled charmingly. "Sometimes, I'm a nice guy. Besides, the time when I was dying of old age, Nathan fought to keep me alive and wouldn't give up. It's about time I finally repay him."

As Duke walked around to her side of the bed, Audrey leaned up and kissed Duke on his cheek, then said, "You have. Thank you!"

Duke walked to the door, then stopped and turned back around as he sarcastically replied, "Don't think that this means I like him or anything. He's still a pain in the neck. Who knows, maybe if you kiss him, Sleeping Beauty will wake up."

She laughed as he left, and then turned back to Nathan. After a minute, she gently placed her hands on the sides of his face, leaned down, and kissed him on his lips, while willing him to wake up. Sadly he didn't, but she didn't expect Duke's suggestion to really work. Fairy tales weren't real.

She walked over to where Duke was standing earlier, pulled over the chair that sat near the window up next to the bed, and took a seat. She gently rubbed her hand along the side of his face and through his hair, as she began to talk to him quietly about what Duke had said before he left and about how she arrested most of the men, who had done this to him.

Audrey suddenly paused for a moment, then leaned over close to his face and quietly said, "You're the one person, who keeps me sane through everything going on here in Haven. I should have told you this before all of this happened, but I need you to wake up because, because I love you, Nathan."


	17. Chapter 17

False Healer

Chapter Seventeen

Dwight walked into the jail early the next morning and walked over to the desk of the officer, Stan, whom Audrey had left in charge, while she was taking care of Nathan. Both Audrey and Nathan trusted Stan fully and knew that he couldn't ever be a part of something as evil as a cult.

As Dwight walked up, Stan looked at the man and said, "Good morning, Dwight. What can I do for you this morning?"

Haven's cleaner looked down at Stan and answered, "I'd like to see the cult leader that was brought in here last night. It's important that I speak with him."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow anyone to see him," Stan replied as he stood up from his desk. "Audrey gave me explicit instructions not to."

"I'm sure if you give her a call, she'll tell you that it's all right," Dwight responded. "Please."

Stan asked quizzically, "What exactly do you want to speak with him for? He's strange and creepy. I've never dealt with someone like him before."

Dwight nodded as he answered, "Abassi's friend is just as responsible for what happened to Nathan and right now, he's out there somewhere coming up with a way to finish him off. If I don't get the voodoo priest's help to find him, then Nathan will die and probably Audrey as well."

"All right," Stan replied. "But I'm coming with you."

Dwight smiled and nodded as the two of them walked toward the prison cells. It wasn't that Stan didn't really distrust Dwight, but the truth was, he didn't know the cleaner at all. Hardly anyone did. The only man, who ever truly trusted him was Garland, Nathan's father, and it was because of that, that Nathan and even Audrey did now too.

"If it makes you feel any better, I find the man a bit creepy myself," Dwight responded. "I would never want to help him in any way."

As they walked up to the cell that was holding Abassi, the two men stared as Abassi spoke up saying, "Good morning, gentlemen. And for what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Dwight walked up to the cell and answered, "I want to know where your pal, Taymor, is hiding out. If anyone knows how he thinks, it would be you."

"Do you really think that I know where he is?" Abassi asked. "If you haven't caught him already, then you never will."

"You don't know me at all, Voodoo man," Dwight replied. "I always get what I set my sights on, just as I will get Taymor, with or without your help."

The prisoner asked again, "And why would I betray my longtime friend, just because you asked me so politely?"

Dwight smugly responded, "If you think that he's planning on coming to break you out of here, you're sorely mistaken. He isn't loyal to anyone, but to himself. A man like him does not like to be humiliated and will do whatever it takes to redeem himself. In this case, Nathan Wuornos is the subject of his anger. He escaped from him, beginning a chain of humiliations. Taymor will try to kill Nathan, no matter how long it takes for him to succeed, but I will not allow that to happen."

"I am afraid that I cannot help you," Abassi answered. "The shack near the clearing where you already captured more of my children was the only place of sanctuary until now, thanks to you."

"Then perhaps our new friend here will be happy to help us if he wants to avoid the death penalty," Duke said as he and another officer suddenly walked inside the cells room, while dragging the officer, who shot and killed one of their own and the woman, who came to them with the information. "This scumbag just broke into the hospital under Taymor's orders to try to kill Nathan again. It's a good thing I arrived when I did. I saw him lean over the bodies of Officer Kyle and one of your so called children out in the woods, Abassi. He's a monster just like you."

Abassi looked at the man, who he thought was his friend, as Duke and the officer threw him into the cell with several of his other followers, next to Abassi and asked, "Is this true, Brother? Did Sandri order you to kill Officer Wuornos?"

The man looked down guiltily and answered, "Yes, Abassi. And I did kill the others, just as this punk said I did. I did what I had to do so that you could make a difference in this town, but these freaks don't deserve to be healed. They deserve to die, especially Nathan, for helping that Parker woman cover up the death of Reverend Driscoll. He was my friend, as he was yours."

"Ed never wanted any of them harmed," Abassi said as he looked away.

"Then, it looks like you don't know your friends as well as you thought you did," Dwight replied.

Duke added firmly, "That's right. The Rev was killed as he was about to murder a child! And he also threatened Nathan more than once, as well as Audrey. Driscoll was a monster just like all of you."

Stan finally spoke up as he said, "Now that you know the truth about your friends' motives, tell us where to find Taymor so that we can stop this once and for all. Any of you, please!"

"He won't go to a place that any of us would know about," a woman in a cell finally answered. "We don't know where he is, but I can tell you with a certainty that we are the last of Abassi's children. Taymor is the only one left you need to find and Nathan will be safe."

"Thank you, Miss." Duke replied and Dwight nodded in her direction as the two of them, as well as Stan and the other officer, turned and left the room.

Once they walked back into the jail's main room, Duke turned to Dwight as the others walked away and asked, "Do you think we can take her word that Taymor is the only one left?"

Dwight responded, "I'm not really sure, but I suggest you go back to the hospital to help Audrey protect Nathan. He won't stop until either he's successful in killing him, or until we stop him first. How is Nathan doing anyway?"

"He's holding on," Duke answered as he turned to leave. "He still in bad shape and he hasn't woken up yet, but Audrey's hopeful."

"Good," Dwight said. "Good job, Duke."

"Thanks, I think," he replied. "Now how are you going to find him?"

Dwight looked at him and responded, "I'm not sure, but I will."


	18. Chapter 18

False Healer

Chapter Eighteen

Audrey couldn't believe that someone, whom both she and Nathan had worked with for almost two years now, could be capable of multiple murders and now two attempts to kill Nathan, whom she thought he considered a friend. If it weren't for Duke arriving back at the hospital when he did, he would have died.

Once Duke tackled him as he was about to inject a drug into one of Nathan's IVs', Audrey arrested the man, then asked Duke to drive him to the jail so that she could stay with Nathan until he came back. Then, she spoke with two of the hospital's security guards, asking them to have two men posted outside Nathan's room at all times and not to allow anyone in, except for her, Duke, and the lead doctor and nurse in charge of his care, unless she alone gave permission for anyone else to be allowed in.

Duke came back to the hospital as soon as he was finished. When he quietly walked into the room, he found Audrey sitting in the chair with her head down, holding one of Nathan's hands in her own. She almost appeared to be praying, but he knew that she was crying. Audrey blamed herself, as she had left him alone to go out and grab herself a cup of coffee, giving the officer his opportunity to walk in.

Duke gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump, and he quickly said, "Whoa, whoa! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know I was back."

Audrey wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned to look up at him and responded, "Thank you. Is Rick secured behind bars?"

"Yes, and so is everyone else," Duke answered.

"Everyone, except for Taymor," Audrey replied in frustration.

Duke nodded as he said, "You're right, but don't worry. He will be before too long. I ran into Dwight, who's doing all he can to find him. Now, go home and get some sleep before you collapse."

Audrey shook her head and turned back to look at Nathan again as she responded, "I can't. What if he wakes up and…?"

"Audrey, you're exhausted," Duke interrupted as he protested. "You haven't gotten a good night's sleep since this case began and I'm wide awake. You can't keep pushing yourself like this. I will watch over him and I promise, if he starts to wake up, I will give you a call right away."

"You're right," she answered, then leaned down and kissed Nathan gently on his right cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Duke nodded as she turned and left the room. He then walked over to the chair and took a seat beside the bed. He looked down at Nathan as he silently willed the man, with whom he had a rocky friendship with, to wake up. He then pulled out a notebook from his coat's pocket and began to read over the research and notes he had collected so far on the infamous tattoo, as well as the information he had found in the box left for him by his father.

Days ago, when Nathan came aboard his boat and pulled his gun on him, as he demanded to know where Audrey was, Duke, for a brief moment, believed that Nathan was the man, who was going to kill him, especially because he saw the tattoo on his left arm, but as he put his book down and looked at his bare arm more closely, he realized that he was wrong. However, it wasn't because the tattoo was no longer there, but because he finally figured out that Nathan didn't have it in his heart to be a cold-blooded killer. He was a good man, who was willing to do whatever it took to protect the people of Haven, including him, even if that meant sacrificing his own life. This was something Duke wished that he had learned a long time ago.

Seven hours later, Audrey walked back into the room and found Duke sprawled out on the ground with the ledger his father had left him, as well as a number of papers spread out around. Duke looked up as she entered and then began to clean everything up. Audrey smiled and then moved to sit in the chair beside Nathan once again.

She looked down at him, then Duke as she spoke up asking, "Has there been any change?"

Duke answered, "No. You know, Nathan's a great listener, but a terrible conversationalist. I talked with him a lot and he didn't say a word."

"Perhaps that's because you probably said nothing of any importance," Nathan suddenly replied groggily as he struggled to wake.

"Nathan?" Audrey asked in surprise as she quickly bent down and laid a comforting hand on the side of his face. "Come on, Nathan. Open your eyes."

Nathan finally did so and looked up into hers, as tears fell down her face. He smiled as she did and then she leaned down and kissed him. However, Nathan suddenly pulled away from the kiss as he suddenly looked sad. Audrey was about to ask what was wrong until Duke spoke up instead in order to avoid hearing a conversation that should wait until they would be able to speak in private.

Duke said, "It's about time you woke up, Nathan. I've missed being the thorn in your side. I don't seem to bother anyone else like I seem to bother you."

"I'm not so sure I've missed you too, Duke, but it's nice to know you care," Nathan responded, then became serious. "How did you find me?"

"We had help," Audrey answered. "Normally, I would ask if you were in pain, but…"

Nathan cut in saying, "And if I were normal, I'm sure that I would say yes, but under the circumstances… I'm fine. I'm alive; thanks to you both. I'm just a little tired."

Nathan began to try to rise from the bed as he reached up to pull away the tube from under his nose, but both Audrey and Duke quickly and gently pushed him back down as Audrey asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to get out of bed so that I can help you finish this case once and for all," he replied. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No you're not fine," Duke responded. "Far from it actually. You were one breath away from dying out there. You need to relax."

Audrey continued, "Duke's right. You've suffered several injuries and even though you can't feel the pain, you will collapse and make them worse if you over exert yourself. Besides, the case is practically closed. Abassi and all but one of the cult members have been arrested. Dwight is out there right now working to find the last one."

Nathan asked, "It's Taymor, isn't it?"

"Yes, but don't worry," she answered. "As I said, Dwight is out there and you know his skills and determination. He'll find him."

"Don't you think you ought to tell him?" Duke asked as he looked at Audrey.

Nathan looked at Duke, then at Audrey as he asked, "Tell me what?"

Audrey glared angrily at Duke as she grimly replied, "Taymor wants you dead because you started a chain reaction of humiliations for him when you escaped. There has already been one attempt. There are two guards outside the door and at least one of us will be with you at all times until this is over."

"You can't…" Nathan began as he attempted to get back up, but failed to do so when Audrey and Duke once again pushed him back down. "I know the kind of man Taymor is and he won't stop. Please, let me go!"

"Not a chance," Audrey replied. "You would give your life to protect me. You have already risked it more than I care to count. As your partner and as someone, who loves you, it's my turn to do the same for you."

Nathan looked at her sadly, then turned away from her and Duke as he responded quietly, "Please leave. I can't do this."

Audrey looked over at Duke, who was just as confused as her, then looked back down at Nathan as she asked, "What are you talking about, Nathan? What can't you do?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Nathan blurted out a bit more forceful than he had intended as he turned and looked up at her again. "Let the security guards do their job. I need some time alone; please."

When Nathan turned away again and refused to speak anymore, Audrey and Duke slowly walked out of the room and once they were free to talk without him or the guards overhearing, Duke looked at Audrey and asked, "What on earth was that all about? You would think he'd be happy to hear that you love him."

Audrey ran her hand over her face as she answered, "I wish I could say it had to do with the stress of the hell he went through, but my gut is telling me that it's something more."

"If he won't talk to you, then how do you plan to figure out what that is?" Duke asked again.

"I don't know, but I can't just leave," Audrey replied. "I won't leave his protection in the hands of a couple of hospital security guards. Why don't you go on back home and get some more rest? If I need your help, I promise, I'll call."

Duke responded, "I have a few errands I need to run in regards to the restaurant. I'll be back later. Good luck!"

Audrey nodded and watched him walk away as she turned to look back toward Nathan's room. She imagined her telling him she loved him would have brought on a different response from him, but she saw the pain in his eyes through his outburst. There is definitely something terribly wrong and she was more than determined to figure out what that reason is. She couldn't wait until this whole case was over."


	19. Chapter 19

False Healer

Chapter Nineteen

After Audrey and Duke left his room, Nathan angrily pounded his hand down against his bed, then ran it over his face. Nathan wasn't angry or upset with Audrey for any reason and he certainly didn't mean to come across like he was. He didn't mean to yell at her and Duke in order to get them to leave. It just happened.

The truth was, he was in love with her and when she confessed that she loved him too, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her as she had him, but instead, he had to push her away. When his father had come back from the dead on the day the dead arose all around Haven, he had warned Nathan that he and Audrey couldn't fall in love because she was too important and if she truly loved him, then she would take more risks for him.

Nathan didn't want to listen then, but after everything that's happened in the last few days, he realized his father was right and he knew that he had to end this somehow on his own. He also knew that he needed to push Audrey away to protect her, as much as it was going to kill him to do so. She was his last and only chance at finding love. No one would ever be able to accept him for, who and what he was, like she did.

Nathan slowly rose from the bed and turned off the machines that would alert the nurses or the doctors of what he was about to do, then gently, but quickly, pulled out all of the tubes sticking out of him. Blood trickled out from where the IVs had been injected, but he walked lamely into the bathroom, as his feet were pretty cut up, making walking difficult, and used the washcloths to wrap around the small cuts from the needles.

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his face was flushed, realizing that he still had a fever. However, he had turned off the machine before he thought to look at how high his temperature was. His hands were still trembling and whether it was from the fever, or if it was because of what he had just done when he removed the IVs, he didn't know.

He bent down and washed his face, then turned and walked back out of the bathroom. As he did, he found a change of clothes and his jacket on a chair, and his shoes below the chair on the floor. He stiffly got dressed and then put on his shoes over the bandages covering his feet. For the first time, Nathan was actually grateful that he couldn't feel pain because if he could, there was no way he'd be able to do all he's just done, or was about to do.

When he was finally finished, he slowly walked over to the door and looked out the window. He saw the two guards standing outside his room on both sides of the doorway, then he saw Audrey not too far away, as she was sitting in one of the orange, plastic chairs with her head in her hands. He had definitely hurt her, but he couldn't do anything about it now.

He turned and walked over to the window, opened it, and finally crawled through to the outside. Thankfully, the hospital was only one story, or his escape would have been impossible. Nathan hated to go after Taymor on his own, but it was the only way he could think of, to try to keep Audrey safe.

Meanwhile…

Audrey paced back and forth outside Nathan's room, trying to think of why he was suddenly so upset with her. Nothing came to mind. The last thing he said to her was to be careful as she went off to speak with Mrs. Mirren, then she kissed him and he allowed her to then. They had made love. There was nothing that's happened that would have upset him enough to push her away, unless he was doing it to protect her, but why? After all, they were partners and it was their job to protect each other.

She took a seat in one of the chairs she had moved out from the waiting room and placed it in view of Nathan's room, then lay her head down in her hands out of frustration. She wanted to go in and try to speak with him again, but she knew that he needed some time alone, now that he was awake.

After an hour, Audrey finally got up and walked into his room, but when she did, she found that Nathan was gone and shouted out, "Nathan? Nathan?"

As they heard her call out Nathan's name, the two guards rushed in and one of them asked, "What is it, Ma'am? Is he all right?"

"I don't know," she answered as she looked over at the open window. "He's gone. He went out the window. I'm going to the station."

"All right," the other guard replied. "Give us a call when you need our services again."

Audrey ran from the room and drove back to the jail as quickly as she could. As she did so, she called up Duke in order to ask him if he had seen Nathan at all. However, he didn't answer his cell, or the phone he kept down in his restaurant. So, she decided to call up Laverne to ask her to call out a search for Nathan once again.

About twenty minutes earlier, Duke was unloading a crate he had ordered for his restaurant, the Grey Gull, when he suddenly looked up to see Nathan standing at the end of the bar and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital? How did you get out and why are you here, of all places?"

Nathan moved forward and answered, "I need your help, again."

"Where's Audrey?" the smuggler asked again. "Shouldn't she be with you?"

"She's still at the hospital," Nathan replied. "I need someone I trust, at least, someone who I trust isn't stupid enough to be in league with a cult and right now, that person's you."

Duke responded sarcastically, "First of all, thanks a lot. And second, whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that you snuck out and expect me not to call Audrey to inform her that you're here? What are you up to?"

Nathan answered, "I need to find Taymor before Audrey risks her life to bring him down. He's after me. I just need to draw him out so that I can take him down."

"As we told you earlier, Dwight's out there looking for him right now," Duke said in frustration.

"Yeah, and Audrey told him to call her as soon as he found him so that she can arrest him and bring him in," Nathan replied as he suddenly began to collapse to the ground until Duke caught him.

Duke quickly guided him to a chair nearby and felt his forehead as he responded, "You're still sick, Buddy. Your fever is getting worse than what it was earlier this morning. If you keep going on like this, you're going to do nothing, but get yourself killed and then Audrey will kill me when she finds out that I'm helping you."

Nathan looked up at Duke and asked, "So, you're going to help me then?"

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice," Duke answered as his cell phone rang, followed by the landline. "Audrey will kill me if I let you get yourself killed too. I take it you want me to ignore her calls?"

"Yeah, that would be great" Nathan replied smugly. "Now, let's get moving."


	20. Chapter 20

False Healer

Chapter Twenty

Nathan walked outside Duke's place, followed closely by Duke, who kept behind him in case he needed his help again. What Nathan didn't realize, was that Duke had quickly sent a text to Audrey as he walked, informing her that Nathan was with him and that he had plans to go after Taymor.

After sending the text, Duke quickly put his phone back in his pocket, took a look at the car he and Nathan were about to get into, and sarcastically asked, "Wow, Nathan, did you actually steal a car to get here?"

Nathan glared at him as he got in behind the wheel and answered, "No, I commandeered this car. When this is all over, it will go back to, whoever it belongs to. See, I'm a cop, not a criminal like you."

"Very funny!" Duke responded. "May I ask why it is your doing all this without Audrey? I mean, a beautiful woman just admitted to you that she loves you and instead of embracing her like you should have, you pushed her away."

"You need to stop talking about this, right now," Nathan said firmly. "It isn't any of your business."

Duke looked over at him as he drove and could see that there was something bothering him as he replied, "Nathan, if whatever it is that's troubling you is the reason why you're going after Taymor without your partner, you're making a huge mistake. Isn't that what her job is? To protect you, I mean? Just as it is your job to protect her?"

Nathan answered softly, "If it was any other case, then the answer would be yes, but this isn't like any other case. Taymor has targeted me and I can't risk her getting hurt because of me."

"I'm still not following," Duke responded.

"When I spoke with my dad, on the day the dead rose up all around Haven, he told me that I couldn't love her because she is too important around here," Nathan replied reluctantly.

Duke looked over at him and asked, "He said that to you and you decided to listen to him now? You never listened to your old man before."

Nathan rolled his eyes and then answered, "And I wasn't going to at first, but after everything that's happened in the last week, Audrey's even more determined to bring this scumbag down in order to protect me. What if she gets hurt? What if she gets…? I can't risk anything happening to her while trying to protect me because Haven needs her to end the 'Troubles.' This town needs her; more than I do. If I have to leave Haven and live the rest of my life with this affliction in order to keep her safe, I will."

"But Nathan, your life is here," Duke said as he was surprised by the things Nathan was telling him. "You just got back your job as chief and your father left you in charge to protect Haven and its citizens. I can't believe I'm saying this, but this town needs you as much as we need Audrey. Audrey needs you. No one knows her or understands her, like you and no one else can."

"Most of the citizens don't want me here, Duke," Nathan responded as he looked over at him, then back at the road. "Not after all I've done to stonewall the Rev. A lot of them joined a cult in hopes of getting rid of the 'Troubles' and some of them were only too happy that I became one of their targets. I don't blame them for being afraid. I'm afraid, but I am even more afraid to lose the one woman I will always love. I can't be the reason we lose her. Please, just drop this."

Duke nodded and replied, "Fine. Do you even know where to start looking for this guy?"

Nathan answered, "I think I know exactly where he is. The shack near where I was tied down to the altar."

"The police searched that whole area when we were looking for him," Duke responded. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to return there. Besides, I'm sure Dwight looked around there as well for any clues to his whereabouts."

"I didn't say he was hiding in the shack itself, but there's a passageway that's hidden, running beneath the shack and leads to someplace else," Nathan replied.

Duke looked at him and asked, "And how do you know this?"

Nathan smiled as he answered, "I was awake more than Taymor and Abassi thought I was. I overheard some of their conversations. From what I gathered, the two of them were the only ones, who knew this passageway was there. My guess is that the Rev told them about it before he died and someone decided to build the shack above it to keep the entrance to it hidden."

"And you think you can find it?" Duke asked again. "Of course you do. Do you plan on shooting Taymor when we find him, or are you actually going to arrest him?"

"I won't stoop down to their level," Nathan responded. "I may hate them for what they've done, but I won't become a murderer. That's not who I am."

Duke nodded and said, "Good. Let's get this over with. I'm getting hungry. If we're successful, I'll treat you to a lobster dinner to celebrate. They're freshly imported just this morning."

Nathan glared at Duke as he replied, "I hate lobster."

"I know," the smuggler answered. "You didn't actually think that I was going to give you a free meal, did you?"

Nathan smiled then stopped talking for awhile. Duke looked over at him and saw the sadness and anger in his eyes and face. When he saw that Nathan was no longer paying any attention to him due to him being deep in thought, he cautiously reached into his pocket and hit a button on his cell phone, then let go and pulled his hand away. Nathan had no idea that Duke had just recorded their entire conversation, as he had realized this might be the only way Audrey will ever learn why Nathan had pushed her away.

Back at the police station…

On her way back to the station, Audrey stopped by the Grey Gull, as well as at his boat, in hopes that Duke had found a way to stall Nathan from going after Taymor until she arrived, but as she did, both of them were nowhere to be found and she had yet to receive another text from Duke since he had left her the first one telling her that Nathan had come to him for help.

When she finally arrived back at the station, Audrey went into the cells room to speak with Abassi for herself. However, the man just sat in his cell and stared at her. She knew that he had already refused to give up any information to help them to find Sandri Taymor, but she thought that by appealing to his more compassionate side that made it so that he felt guilty for killing the people he had, that maybe he would give her something to help her find Nathan. She was wrong.

Once she left the room, she began to pace back and forth again, waiting to hear back from Dwight, whom she had called to let him know that Nathan was now out there looking for Taymor too. As she finally collapsed in her chair in her office, she angrily pushed several files and papers from off of her desk, onto the floor.

She was angry with herself that she had left Nathan alone for a second time. If only she knew what it was that was really troubling him so badly to where he would do something so stupid. Maybe then, she would have been able to talk him into letting her help him. She knew that there was something more to it than him just trying to protect her; something much deeper.

However, before she could think on it anymore, her phone suddenly beeped and another text from Duke appeared. As she read it, she suddenly jumped up and ran out of the station. Stan just stared as she did so, then went back to work. Whatever the message said, he knew that it must have been the big break she had been waiting for.


	21. Chapter 21

False Healer

Chapter Twenty-One

As Nathan drove into the woods as far as the car could go, Nathan and Duke got out and began to walk forward, as Duke asked, "Are you sure you're ok enough to walk, Nathan? You don't look so hot and running through these woods will certainly not do you any good."

Nathan looked over at Duke and replied, "Who said anything about running?"

"Fine," Duke said. "But don't say that I didn't warn you. What happens when we actually find Taymor? He won't go down easily, unless you shoot him."

"Then I'll shoot him," Nathan responded. "I told you that I wouldn't kill him. Now, can you get us back to the shack?"

Duke nodded and answered, "I think so. It's a little less than a mile from here. Try to keep up; if you can."

The two of them arrived near the shack about twenty-five minutes later, but Nathan suddenly became distracted as he saw the altar where he had almost been killed upon and started heading toward it as if he were in a trance. When he walked up to it, he slowly ran his hand along the top where he had been tied down.

Duke cautiously walked up behind him so that he wouldn't startle him and asked, "Nathan, are you all right?"

Nathan blinked and turned to look at Duke and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry; bad memories. Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back home."

Nathan followed after Duke as he led him to the shack and when they arrived, they cautiously approached with their guns raised, in case Taymor or other enemies were around or inside. When they were clear, they walked inside and began to look around for the hidden entrance to the underground passageway.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Duke asked. "Are you sure you know what you're talking about? I mean, you were in and out of consciousness and…"

"Believe me, it's here," Nathan interrupted as he knelt down, pulled up the rug that covered the floor, and then pulled up one of the loose floorboards. "Where else would the entrance to an underground tunnel be, but underneath the floor?"

Duke looked at Nathan quizzically and asked, "And I suppose that they just so happened to say where exactly where the entrance was?"

Nathan smiled as he replied, "No, but the Rev should have made sure that whoever built this place for him, kept up on the repairs. The floorboards are loose."

Duke helped Nathan to pull up the rest of the floorboards and then they both jumped down into the passageway. The way was dark, but luckily, Nathan thought to tell Duke to bring with them a couple of flashlights. Together, they walked slowly, due to Nathan growing weaker the longer they were out, through the tunnel with their guns still raised, for what felt like hours, but instead was really less than one. When they finally reached the end, they walked out to find themselves outside of the farmhouse where Abassi and Taymor had moved into when they first arrived in Haven.

"Well, I have to say that I never suspected that Taymor would have been stupid enough to come back here," Duke said in surprise.

"Why not?" Nathan responded. "After the police department discovered that this place was abandoned once I was taken somewhere in the woods, they would have moved all of their resources for the search, making the farmhouse obsolete. It's the perfect place."

Duke nodded and said, "Because it's the last place anyone would think to look. Do you really think he's in there?"

Before Nathan could say anything, a shot suddenly fired into the tree, as the bullet went through Duke's arm. He and Duke quickly took cover behind two separate trees and slowly looked toward the house in order to see who was firing at them. Sandri Taymor stood alone on the porch as he continued firing, what Nathan saw was his own service weapon. They obviously took it from him when they had kidnapped him.

Nathan shouted out, "It looks like the answer's yes! Are you all right?"

"Great!" Duke replied as he grabbed his arm in pain. "The bullet went straight through. I was hoping we would sneak up on him, not the other way around. What do you want to do now?"

"I'm going to give him what he wants," Nathan answered. "I'm going to draw him away by letting him chase after me, then bring him down. Just stay here. Don't worry. I'll be back."

As soon as Taymor stopped firing and began to reload his gun, Nathan stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind with his arms raised. Duke tried to protest as he did so, but Nathan didn't listen as he slowly kept moving forward and Duke could see that he had tucked the gun he had lent him in his pants behind his back.

Nathan called out to Taymor saying, "I know that you've stuck around in order to finish me off! If you want me that badly, come and get me!"

Duke and Taymor watched in surprise as Nathan took off running once again through the woods, then the brute quickly finished reloading his gun, and took off after him, forgetting that Duke was there. When he could no longer see either one of them, Duke quickly pulled out his phone with his free hand and dialed Audrey's number. However, as he did so, he suddenly heard a ringing coming from the same direction he and Nathan had come from.

It was then that he saw Audrey coming up from out of the passageway and as she did, she quickly ran toward him shouting out, "Duke! Are you all right?"

He walked toward her as fast as he could and when they made it, he responded, "I'm fine. It's just a graze. Nathan's the one in trouble."

"Where is he?" Audrey asked fearfully. "I thought you were going to stay together."

"Well, that was what I thought the plan was too, but it looks like Nathan had other ideas," Duke replied. "The fool ran off through the woods and Taymor ran after him. Nathan's going to get himself killed. His fever's already starting to come back."

Audrey quickly tore off the sleeve over Duke's good arm and wrapped it around his wound as she said, "We need to go after him. Can you continue?"

Duke looked away and then back at her as he as he scoffed and answered, "Don't you think that I've done enough? I mean, I've already gotten shot for crying out loud!"

"I've contacted Dwight and told him about the tunnel, but I have no idea how long it's going to take for him to get here," Audrey responded. "I know that we've asked you for a lot, but you're the only one, who can help me. Please, Duke."

"Fine, but you and Nathan are going to owe me so big when this is all over," Duke replied in frustration. "He went this way."

Duke led Audrey through the woods in the direction Nathan and Taymor took off in as fast as they could walk, but after awhile, they lost track of their footprints and became lost. There were no sounds of gunshots echoing through the trees, which was a good sign, but that didn't mean that Taymor couldn't have caught up with him.

Audrey cried out, "Where on earth could they be?"

Duke realized that she meant that as a rhetorical question and instead of answering it, he responded, "Adrenaline's got to be the only thing keeping Nathan going, if he still is going that is."

"Your friend may still be going, but he won't be for much longer and when I find him, I will kill him, just like I will kill the two of you," Taymor said as he suddenly appeared on a hill just above them with Nathan's gun raised and pointing straight at them.

They both raised their arms in the air, as it was too late to pull their guns out and waited for Taymor to pull the trigger, but as the shots fired, a heavy weight suddenly crashed into them, causing them both to fall hard to the ground. When they began to pull themselves out from under whatever it was that hit them, they saw that it was Nathan.

Audrey quickly pulled him into her arms as she saw that the bullets meant for them had both hit him, one in the abdomen and the other in the back of his right shoulder. She and Duke quickly began to apply pressure to the wounds, ignoring that Taymor was still pointing a gun at them. The man was about to fire at them again, until he was suddenly hit hard over the head with a large rock by Dwight. Taymor fell hard and rolled down the hill and become unconscious when he finally stopped at the bottom. Dwight walked carefully down the hill and tied up the man's hands behind his back, then walked over to help Audrey and Duke with Nathan.

Audrey held Nathan tightly as he looked up into her eyes and with difficulty said, "You're not supposed… supposed to be here. I was trying… trying to…"

Audrey stopped him from talking and cried softly as she replied, "And neither are you. I need you to stay with me. Do you hear me, Nathan? You're going to be all right. I'm not going to let you die."

"He's losing a lot of blood," Duke firmly whispered to Audrey as he held his coat tightly against the wound in his shoulder. "This is the second coat you've ruined now, Nathan. I'm going to make you buy me the next one."

"I've called for an ambulance to meet us at the farmhouse," Dwight said as he came over to help. "We need to get him up."

Audrey nodded as she turned back to Nathan and asked, "You hear that? We're going to get you to the hospital. Please, stay with me."

Nathan smiled as he answered quietly, "I love you… Audrey. I'm sor… sorry."

As Nathan fell unconscious, Dwight picked him up into his arms once again and together, the three of them awkwardly, but as quickly as they could, ran through the woods in order to get him back to where the paramedics were waiting for them. This time, Audrey insisted that she go with Nathan in the ambulance, while Dwight went back to get Taymor so that he could bring him to the station. Duke hot-wired one of the cars parked there and drove himself to the hospital in order to get his arm looked at.

After she watched the paramedics rush Nathan into the operating room, she collapsed onto the floor and began to weep openly. Duke walked in in time to see this and forgot about the pain in his arm as he walked over and knelt down to help her back up. Then, he slowly walked with her back to the chairs in the waiting room and held her in his arms as she continued to cry.

"How could I have allowed this to happen?" Audrey asked angrily. "If he hadn't pushed me away, I could have…"

"Audrey, there's something you need to hear," Duke interrupted before she went on to blame both Nathan and herself. "It explains why he he's tried to push you away."


	22. Chapter 22

False Healer

Chapter Twenty-Two

As Duke mentioned to Audrey that there was something she needed to hear that explained why Nathan pushed her away, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, held it up in front of her, and pushed play. Nathan's voice came over the speaker as Audrey listened to him explain to Duke what had been going on with him lately. Duke remained quiet.

Her heart broke as she heard Nathan say, "_A lot of them joined a cult in hopes of getting rid of the 'Troubles' and some of them were only too happy that I became one of their targets. I don't blame them for being afraid. I'm afraid, but I am even more afraid to lose the one woman I will always love. I can't be the reason we lose her._"

As the conversation ended, Duke turned off his phone and placed it back in his pocket, as Audrey looked up at him and said, "Nathan still blames himself for not reconciling with his father before he died and when Nathan went to speak with him on day he came back to try to set things right, the chief still hurt him."

"The chief never was an easy man to understand," Duke replied. "I can't imagine what it was like to live with him and all his secrets, but despite everything, I'd say Nathan turned out just fine. I may not like him most of the time, but he is a good man, who loves you and who will give up everything to make sure you, me, and the rest of Haven are safe and happy; just like he did today. He saved my life twice. I can't believe I'm indebted to him."

"He'll tell you that you've done more than enough in the last week to repay that debt," Audrey responded. "Thank you for everything."

Duke nodded and answered, "What are friends for? You and me, I mean?"

Audrey asked, "You're never going to admit that you consider him a friend, will you?"

"Never in a million years," Duke replied smugly. "I've got an image to uphold, you know. How would it look to some of my more, as you would say, my unsavory clients, if I were friends with a cop; the police chief no less?"

"Yet, you're willing to admit you and I are friends?" she asked again.

Duke shrugged as he answered, "You're not like Nathan or other cops. You're willing to bend all kinds of rules and you killed the Rev. I know that you don't want to admit that that was a good thing, but believe it or not, some of the people, who didn't really like that you came here to Haven, actually like you now."

Audrey responded, "Yeah, and a lot of the people, who did like me before, don't like me anymore. All I know is that I did what I had to do to save the life of that child. Nathan helped me to realize that I did do the right thing."

"He's going to be all right," Duke replied in hopes of giving her some peace of mind. "You and I both saw how he was out there today. He got the thug to chase after him to save me and he escaped from the hospital just after he woke up to search for him, all when he was as sick as a dog. It would take a lot more to break a strong will like that."

"Why don't you go and get your arm looked at?" Audrey said as she smiled and moved off of him so that he could get up. "It will be awhile before we hear from the doctors about Nathan. I'll be right here."

Duke nodded and then left to get the wound in his arm taken care of. Hours passed and a few people from town had come to the hospital to ask about Nathan's condition, including Dwight, Vince and Dave, and Janet. Then, there were even a few of the people, who were Reverend Driscoll's followers that showed up as well. She ordered them to leave, then threatened to arrest them if they refused, even though she couldn't technically do so, but it was still enough of a scare to get them to do as she said.

Audrey and Duke once again fell asleep as they waited for almost seven hours for the doctors or nurses to come out and give them any news on Nathan. Finally, a doctor walked out from the operating room where Audrey had watched the paramedics wheel him into and they saw that the man's white scrubs were covered in blood; Nathan's blood. The expression on the man's face was grim.

Audrey stood, while Duke remained sitting, as she quickly asked, "How is Nathan?"

The doctor answered, "His condition is extremely critical, but for now, he's still alive. The wound in his shoulder should heal just fine, but the one in his abdomen is much more severe and was more difficult to remove, as it was lodged deep in his right kidney. We've done all we can to repair the damage, but he's lost a lot of blood, so we've had to give him two transfusions so far and will probably have to give him more. Nathan's also managed to break open most of his earlier wounds, so I've had to re-stitch them. I want to remain hopeful, Audrey, but I'm afraid it's too soon to tell if he's going to pull through this time. And, if he does come through this, you need to make sure he doesn't move from his bed for some time. I know how much he hates to stay here in the hospital for long since he can't feel the pain, but you're going to have to force him, or he won't make it this time."

"Thank you, doctor," Audrey responded. "Can I go in and see him now?"

"If you're ready, I'll bring you in," the man replied. "He's in the ICU."

Audrey nodded, then she and Duke, who had gotten up from his chair halfway through their conversation, followed after him as he led them to Nathan's room. Once they arrived outside it, the doctor gently patted Audrey on her shoulder and then turned and walked away so that he could clean himself up.

She turned to look at Duke, who could tell what she wanted as he said, "I'll give you your time alone with him. I'll see you later?"

Audrey answered, "Of course. Thanks again, Duke. I really mean it."

Duke smiled and watched Audrey for a few moments before he walked away, as she turned and walked into the room, where Nathan was once again hooked up to a number of machines by at least three IVs that she could see, sticking out of his arms. But what scared her the most was that this time, it wasn't just a tube that ran under his nose. He was hooked up to a ventilator by a tube down his throat. His skin was pale and grey and his chest, stomach, hands, and feet were covered by new bandages.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked up next to his bed, bent down, and kissed his cheek, hoping that he could feel some comfort in her touch. She then took his hand in hers and carefully lay down in the bed next to him, as she rested her head on his shoulder. There wasn't much space, but she stayed that way as she slept through the entire night, as well as most of the nights after, for as long as he was there.

Two and a half weeks passed by and Nathan was taken off of the ventilator as his breathing was finally improving, but he had yet to wake up. Audrey had gone back to work most days and then would go home to change before coming back almost every night, unless the cases she worked on took up more of her time. Vince and Dave had taken the liberty to fill the room with flowers and other scents that he enjoyed, hoping that they would help to bring him back. Duke even stopped by once and awhile to check up on her and Nathan too. He usually brought food with him, so that she wouldn't go hungry.

It wasn't long after, that the murder trial for Abassi and Taymor began. The rest of the cult pleaded out for smaller sentences, except for the policeman, who killed Officer Kyle and Renee. He went on trial with the others as well. The trial lasted for five days; a record for Haven, and in the end, the verdict for each of them was guilty on all counts. Taymor and the officer were given the death penalty, but sadly, Abassi was only given life in prison, since his intentions were not for them to die. Audrey was angry at the decision, but she was grateful that at least they never going to be set free.

On the evening after the trail ended, Audrey walked into Nathan's room and took a seat beside his bed as she softly ran her fingers through his hair, and her hand along his face, while she spoke to him about the events of the trial and her other cases she had been working on since she's been back at work. Only a few of them involved the 'Troubled.'

After going on for a few minutes, Nathan slowly turned his head toward her as he began to wake up. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Audrey, who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. She carefully took his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him on his lips. This time, Nathan didn't pull away as he moved his arm, placed his hand on the back of her head, and began to kiss her back.

When they let go, Audrey looked down at him and said solemnly, "Thank God, you're finally awake. I was afraid that you weren't ever going to. You have no idea how much I missed you."

Nathan hoarsely spoke as he responded, "I've missed you too. I'm so sorry that I pushed you away, Audrey, but…"

"You don't have to explain anything," Audrey interrupted as she put her fingers over his lips to stop him from speaking. "I already know about the conversation you had with your father when you saw him that day in the cemetery."

"How did… Duke told you, didn't he?" he asked.

She smiled as she replied, "He actually recorded your conversation on his phone and played it for me. He said that he did it in case you didn't get the chance to tell me yourself and it's a good thing that he did. I am so sorry, Nathan. Why didn't you tell me?"

Nathan sadly answered, "I didn't want to push you away. It was killing me that I hurt you at the hospital that day, however long ago that was, but after everything that's happened to me, I realized my father was right; at least about you taking more risks in order to protect me if I allowed you to love me, the way that I love you. Like when you came into the woods to find me. I was lucky that I saw you both in time. You were almost killed out there. You're too important, Audrey."

"Maybe, but you're my partner and just as important, not only to me, but to Haven as well," she said firmly. "Besides, don't you think I have a right to choose, who I love? You know about my track record with men. I will never love someone else, the way that I love you and to be honest, I doubt you will ever love someone else like me again either."

"Just because you're right, doesn't change that it's not dangerous for us to be together," Nathan responded.

Audrey shook her head as she replied, "You're father was wrong to say those things to you, Nathan. And he was wrong about what he said. It's no more dangerous for us, than it is for anyone else. I won't lose you and you won't lose me. Together, we're going to find a way to stop the 'Troubles' once and for all. Do you understand?"

Nathan smiled and reached up to pull her head down gently so that he could give her a kiss, then said, "And we'll find out the truth behind you, Lucy, and Sarah. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too!" she answered as she once again lay down beside him and together fell asleep in each other's arms.

Three weeks later, Nathan was finally released from the hospital. On his first night back at her place, Audrey made a romantic dinner and then they went out and walked along the beach until nightfall, when they lay down together in the sand to watch a meteor shower as it happened above them in the sky.

The next morning, Duke was finally getting around to fixing some of the damage that had been done to his boat over two months ago. Since the whole mess with the cult and helping Audrey and Nathan, he had been busy catching up on the work he had to do to for the bar and restaurant and besides, it was too difficult to work on such a project with a sling over his arm, due to the bullet going through it, but he didn't want to put it off any longer, now that he no longer needed the sling.

After he finally finished mixing up the sealer he usually used to patch up any holes or the walls of the ship, Duke walked out to the deck and found Nathan standing once again in front of him, with an envelope in his hand, as well as a bag from one of the shops in town. Nathan raised his hand in greeting.

Then, he was the first to speak as he said, "Audrey said that I could find you here. How are you feeling; your arm I mean?"

Duke answered, "I'm fine; much better now that I no longer have to wear that stupid sling. It has taken me forever to get all the work done. How about you? You look like you're back to normal?"

"I am, for the most part," Nathan replied. "I have the occasional nightmare, but that doesn't matter. I wanted to come by to give you a few things. Here's a check for the repairs I owe you for your boat and I seem to recall you telling me that I owe you a new coat as well. This one looks just like the one you used to hold over the wound in my shoulder."

"These are great!" Duke responded as he appeared to be surprised, but touched by Nathan's gestures. "Thank you, Nathan."

Nathan nodded as he continued, "I haven't really had the chance to thank you for everything you've done, not only for me, but for Audrey as well. So, thank you. Can I give you a hand? It's the least I can do."

Duke smiled as he answered, "As long as you promise not to do a poor job. This is hard work and you don't have pain as an excuse, like anyone else. I take great pride in my work."

"You've got yourself a deal," Nathan replied as he walked over and began to work alongside the smuggler.

After they finished for the day, Audrey joined them on board the boat and Duke cooked them fish for dinner. Audrey had brought beer for them to drink. Once they were finished, the three of them began playing Poker. Audrey managed to win more hands than either of the guys, until Duke got fed up and tried to cheat without getting caught. It didn't last for long, as Nathan caught him.

Their game went on well into the night and for the first time they actually seemed to enjoy each other's company as they laughed and joked around. However, it wasn't before too long that Nathan and Duke once again began to bump heads as they always had, while Audrey had to step in to be their mediator. Over the next few weeks, everything finally seemed to be getting back to normal, or least as normal as Haven ever was.

The End


	23. Thank You

Thank you to all of those who have read and have written reviews for my stories! They are much appreciated. I'm honored to have you all for fans and I hope to hear from you all again in the future, should you choose to read and enjoy more of my work. Best of wishes to you all!

Sincerely,

Genevieve Kelly


End file.
